


Story of Big Mouth and Big Heart

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Realization, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby is asked to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner. <em>Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme</em> In-depth story of Kotetsu's thoughts regarding the situation and his possible feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Historia de Una Gran Boca y Un Gran Corazón.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901568) by [TheYoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoko/pseuds/TheYoko)



> Written for this prompt: http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/4163.html?thread=6853443#cmt6853443 I wanted to steal that awesome tittle the OP wrote, but I came up with my own... it's so lame lol.

1

Throwing the bag of popcorn in the microwave, Kotetsu grabbed the remote controller and turned the television on. He knew the show where Barnaby was being interviewed already started but he still took his time pulling out a glass and filling it with grape juice. He had promised Barnaby a while ago to cut back on alcohol. Once the microwave beeped, he grabbed the hot bag of buttery snack and his glass and sat on the couch comfortably.

Two weeks ago Barnaby was contacted by the director of a show about some host that interviews celebrities and other people about their personal life, struggles, overcomings, and whatever. Apparently she was very famous for it or something. He was asked if he would like to appear in the show and talk about what happened with his parents and also about the whole deal with Maverick and maybe open up about his private life with the citizens of Sternbild and the rest of the world since it was national television.

What Kotetsu didn’t expect was for his young partner to accept the offer and fly to the other side of the country three days ago in order to get ready for the interview.

Grabbing some popcorn and shoving it in his mouth, Kotetsu turned the volume up once the advertisement was over.

Barnaby was already sitting in a pretty comfortable looking chair. The room where they were in seemed to be very cozy looking, and the window behind them showed the beautiful, blue sea in the background. The blond boy looked dashing in a white tee and loose white slacks. His partner seemed comfortable, but Kotetsu knew otherwise. He knew how touchy the subject was to Barnaby, thus him being surprised his partner sitting in that room.

“So Barnaby, you were telling us about Maverick and how he manipulated your memories. How did that make you feel?” The host lady asked in a very gentle voice, Kotetsu noted.

“I felt violated.” His partner looked down, his pretty and long eyelashes shadowing his eyes. 

“Imagine if someone comes to your house and takes away your most precious possession. Maybe some earrings your late mother gave you. You know where you left them, yet you look and you look and you can’t find them. Later, after many years of looking desperately for those earrings that mean so much to you, you find out someone walked into your home, grabbed those earrings and not only did they take them, they destroyed them, so there is no way for you to have them back. You know how they looked like, how they felt, but you can’t have them back.”

The host nodded and Kotetsu put the glass of juice back on the coffee table after getting a sip. It was weird listening to Barnaby explain his feelings to a stranger, and it gave him shivers thinking he wasn’t next to the blond supporting him.

“How are you coping with all of this? Have you gotten professional help?”

Barnaby remained silent for a minute, probably trying to remember what he was going to say. The blond reassured Kotetsu the answers were premeditated and thus he was not going to get asked something he didn’t want to answer.

“I have not looked into getting professional help, I doubt many, if any, out there have had their memories altered by a Next. There is probably limited help I can get.”

“I see, you’re right, there are not many Nexts out there. Let alone mind controlling Nexts. But there is always help out there to coping with other elements of what happened to you.”

“I think I could be doing better coping with what happened, but the Heroes have helped me by being good friends. My partner Tiger has been exceptionally helpful now that I’m at his side again.” His lips formed a small smile and Kotetsu felt his face get hot. He knows the blond deep down likes him even though he always gets the short end of the stick, but hearing him say such nice thing flatters him.

“So you’re saying Tiger didn’t help on the year you two took off?”

Shaking his head, the blond curls bounced comically.

“Even though I wasn’t aware of what I was doing, I hurt him physically and emotionally when Maverick framed him for my parents’ deaths. In the year I took off, I felt terribly guilty of what I did even if Tiger had forgiven me long before. Actually, he never really blamed me for what happened, but the guilt was too much for me.”

“Tiger sounds like a great man-”

“He is. He is amazing; always looking out for everyone and making sure to put you before himself. He is so selfless and has a big heart. I look up to him, he is my best friend and the most precious person I have left in this world.”

“You seem to be very fond of him.”

“Yes, I’m the luckiest man in the world. I don’t know what I would do without him.”

Kotetsu was now on his feet looking intently at the television. Did he hear right? Did his partner just say all those things about him? Rubbing his neck, Kotetsu flopped on the couch and blushed even more. Never in his life he would’ve thought his partner had such amazing things to say about him.

The show went on with more details about how he felt not that it was all over and what he was planning on doing with himself. Barnaby explained that having much free time being in the Second League would let him explore his likes and maybe come up with new hobbies. He assured the host that even though what happened was a tragedy to him, he was going to overcome it and keep on with his life; there was plenty of things to catch up to.

“Well, it has come to the end and I’m very happy to have had you here. I know it’s difficult to talk about things openly sometimes, but I’m glad you gave us a chance and welcomed us into your private life. I have one more question to ask you, and this one was chosen by the viewers throughout the two hours we were talking.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll answer one last question.” Barnaby smiled and Kotetsu could tell he was relieved the show was over.

“Is there any lucky girl out there you’re interested in?”

The blond blinked at the host not knowing what to say but kept the perfected smile he always gave in television.

“No lucky girl.” The host laughed and gave a closing statement before the scene fading off into credits.

The brunet rubbed his face and looked at his watch; eleven o’clock. He felt so tired it was probably best to go to bed. He put the now empty bowl and glass in the sink and retired to his room in which he threw himself on the bed without changing out of his clothes.

His face still felt hot from what his partner said on national television, and he couldn’t help smiling at the thought of the blond. He really could be very cute sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner... I kind of want to see everyone's reactions to this and if they- and the whole City - eventually try to get the duo together. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the guests who left me kudos, it made me feel happy! I do have an inconsistency with length of chapters due to me not being able to find where to break them, so I apologize for that (I'm a few chapters ahead and I'm having trouble breaking them off into parts). Last but not least, ENJOY~

2

 

The next day Kotetsu was eating a toasted bagel and reading the newspaper when his phone rang. The picture of a fluffy rabbit popped up with the name Bunny.

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Kotetsu, are you at work?” The blond spoke on the other line.

“Nah, ever since you left a couple of days ago they gave me those days off too. It’s been very boring.” He bit into the bagel, hoping Barnaby would mention when he’ll be back without him having to ask.

“Well, I’ll be back later in the day today. The plane will land around seven in the evening. We could do something together.” He raised his eyebrows in surprise. He did mention it and right after he thought about it, creepy.

“Let’s go out for dinner. I have a craving for Italian.”

“Okay, see you then.” The line went dead and he ate the last piece of bagel left.

He wasn’t going to be called in today for work, so instead the brunet decided to do his laundry and dust around in the condo. The place was new and it was not a town house like the one he used to own a year ago, but it was certainly bigger; three bedrooms and two and half baths. The place was also too contemporary for him, but since it was a gift he couldn’t say no.

The company pretty much gave it to him with a hefty paycheck because of what Maverick had done, probably to keep him on their good side or whatever big companies think about when someone that works with them almost gets killed by their CEO.

As he dumped a load of laundry in the fancy washer, he decided to start by cleaning all the picture frames and all the pots of plants he had around before dusting the surfaces.

The first picture he picked up was of his daughter. He would have loved for her to come live with him, but she really wanted to stay a while longer with her grandma. She had grown up a lot, being considerate and mature. He was definitely more positive now that they have a close relationship.

While he was over at his mother’s home, he noticed she looked more and more like Tomoe and less like him. Which he doesn’t complain about, he’d rather have his daughter look as beautiful as her mother.

She had also grown out of her obsession with Barnaby, which relieved him a little because it was definitely a punch in the gut to know his daughter was fascinated with his partner. Kaede made him promise to invite her over and hang out with Barnaby thought, which made him pout but complied anyway.

Barnaby had also grown in the year that they spent apart. The blond had traveled, even though it hadn’t been many weeks, and he looked much more relaxed. He could even say his partner looked more settled. The kid had a tough time coping with what happened but Kotetsu knew he needed space and time on his own during their time apart. That was the reason he kept his distance. If he had known Barnaby had been feeling guilty the whole time, he would have done something about it.

Maybe he’ll correct the blond tonight. They were good friends now, they trusted each other, so Kotetsu will reassure his partner he holds no grudge about what happened.

He spent an hour dusting and polishing surfaces, one more finishing the laundry and one folding, ironing and putting it away. It’s funny how Barnaby refers to him as a slob, but when it comes to his clothes he likes everything immaculate.

After he was done, he decided to relax in a warm bath and listen to his records. As he let go of the tension on his muscles, his phone went off and the picture of the fluffy rabbit came up on the screen once again.

“Yo.” He said, trying his best not to move from his comfortable position.

“Hey, I just got to my apartment building. Um, where and what time are we going to get dinner?”

“I’ll go get you in an hour, so be ready.”

“Are you sure? We could just meet up there.” There was background noise of a door opening and closing and Kotetsu guessed he was probably entering his bedroom.

“Bunny if I had wanted us to meet there I would’ve told you, right?” He chuckled at the cute noise his partner made. “Be ready.”

Clicking the phone off, Kotetsu got out of the bath and got ready as fast as he could. He was excited to see his partner again, even if it’s only been days since they last saw each other.

~

Since they were going to be out in public, he decided to put his mask on and if they decided to go to either of their places, he’d take it off. 

Ever since the Maverick incident, everything was very confusing to everyone. There had been two Wild Tigers and himself, Kotetsu, in the aired show. It was known by Hero TV that some people figured out he was Wild Tiger, but the vast majority was still very confused with what happened to think about it. Nevertheless, he loved his mask no matter what.

The weight of it felt great on his face. No matter how long he goes without using it, he loves the feeling of putting it on and the way he looks with it on. Kotetsu doesn’t care how much Barnaby makes fun of it, and how others think it’s old fashioned; he loves the mystery a mask brings and the statement it makes.

He rung the bell obnoxiously and multiple times. The blond always calls him an obnoxious old man, so Kotetsu makes sure to remind him of such thing whenever he has the chance. The door opened to a fresh showered, but yet to be styled Barnaby, frown on his handsome face.

“Why do you always do that!?”

“Bunny! It’s been so long!” He shouted ignoring the question, hugging the younger man and twirling with him in excitement.

“Put me down, Kotetsu!” He blushed in embarrassment and unwrinkled his tee once Kotetsu’s arms let him go.

“So, what Italian restaurants are around here?” The brunet asked, walking in and looking out the city from the big window in the apartment.

“You mean you don’t have a place in mind? No wonder you insisted in coming here instead of meeting somewhere.” The blond rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom towards the bathroom.

Kotetsu smiled at him but turned back to look out into the city. The view was spectacular from Barnaby’s apartment, he could stare all night.

“Why, I thought you might like to go to a fancy place like you always do. I can take us to a pretty good place downtown if you really want, but it’s not going to be fancy.” 

His partner made a sound.

“That’s what I thought.” Kotetsu said as Barnaby emerged from his bedroom, hair perfect like always.

“I refuse to dress up. I wore a suit the whole time I was gone and I’d rather stay comfortable tonight.”

Both were wearing their usual attire, but Kotetsu wondered what was comfortable about the tight pants Barnaby always wears. He’ll never understand the mind of a fashionista.

“Then lets go to the restaurant downtown.”

Barnaby groaned and moaned which Kotetsu realized not too long ago was something else he found cute about the blond.

“I was looking forward to relaxing in a nice and quiet restaurant, seat on a comfortable booth in a lonely and silent corner, and drink my favorite wine.” A sigh made Kotetsu chuckle.

“Then let’s go to the fancy restaurant, Bunny. Who the hell is going to deny us entrance just because we’re not dressed up?”

Nodding, The blond grabbed his red and white leather jacket and both Heroes left the apartment. The night was very nice and cool, so both decided to walk there.

Just like he had said, the bouncer let them in even without the proper attire and Barnaby relaxed a bit once they were on a booth next to a window facing the now bright and colorful city.

“I love this city.” Kotetsu said, resting his chin on his hand, his eyes glued to the view.

“Yeah, it’s pretty. Is that why you always look out the window from my apartment?” The blond asked, looking over at the menu.

“Yeah.”

The waitress came to their booth with a platter of fresh baked cardoons. She also set down a pair of wine glasses and a bottle of a very expensive wine after serving them. Kotetsu frowned and looked over at the girl in question. Since when do they give out expensive wine and an appetizer in these restaurants? No wonder Barnaby liked fancy places.

“Courtesy of the manager.” The girl winked and it confused Kotetsu even more. “I’ll be right back to take your orders, gentlemen.”

“Well, that’s very nice of the manager.” Barnaby said, grabbing his drink and sipping on it contentedly. “And it tastes so good too.”

“I wonder why the manager would send this to us.”

“It’s probably because of our status as Heroes.” With a shrug, the blond proceeded to try the appetizer while Kotetsu tried the wine. It was good, but he prefered normal booze; like beer.

Kotetsu stared at his partner. He looked so- handsome? pretty? There was no word to describe how beautiful the blond looked with the lights of the city and the dim lighting in the restaurant illuminating his face. His green eyes seemed to turn honey colored, and his hair glowed.

Ever since they’ve reunited, Kotetsu has found himself contemplating on his partner; appearance or his actions, he was doing it and very often. It was starting to throw the brunet on a loop. He did tend to over think stuff sometimes, but this time it seems not so much over thinking and more, being appreciative maybe? He wasn’t sure yet.

He figures now that they are much closer, he’s starting to see things he didn’t see before. Like how annoying it is for Barnaby to make him promise things, but it’s cute how he compromises with promises of his own; like the amount of alcohol he consumes.

Barnaby made him promise to cut back on the alcohol, and he promised Kotetsu to get some furniture in his home. Although Kotetsu was sure another chair was not the equivalent to the loss of his long-term relationship with beer, he kept his promise anyway.

Also, they seem to always gravitate to each other's side more often than not. For example; today the blond just arrived from a days long trip to the other side of the country and here they were, sitting on a nice restaurant enjoying the company of the other. His partner didn’t even have time to at least take a nap from the long flight, the first thing he did was call him when he arrived at his apartment to ask where they were going out tonight.

Lately, Kotetsu noticed, things have changed between them somehow. It was not the atmosphere between them, that one seemed to be the same old comfortable feeling. It was something else and he really wanted to figure out what it was. It’s not like it makes him feel weird or anything like that, but the ambiguity of what’s happened between them is driving him slightly insane.

He wonders if the blond feels it too, but he’d rather not bring it up until he at least has an explanation to it. It could also be nothing at all and he’s just being weird because of his age or something.

“You seem very pensive. Is anything wrong?” Barnaby asked and then took another sip of his wine.

“Uh, no.”

“Gentleman, are your orders ready? I can suggest some of our specialties and the dish of the night too.”

Both ordered their meals and the waitress left, leaving them back to what they were talking about.

“Kotetsu, you promised you wouldn’t keep things from me.” The blond looked at him pointedly, his eyes intently looking into his. He did promise to be more open about what was worrying him, and Barnaby had promised him he’d be more open and friendly to the other heroes. The blond had kept his end of the bargain, him, not so much.

“Ah, well, I saw your interview last night, and I was wondering about your explanation of your memories. I thought Maverick only implanted memories?”

The blond looked away in embarrassment and Kotetsu chuckled.

“Oh no, you saw that.” His eyes closed in anguish.

“What makes you think I’d miss it?”

“Well, to be honest I was hoping for you to be tired of looking at my face all day every day and not tune in to the interview.” His partner opened his eyes again but still looked embarrassed.

“I’m am terribly offended at your comment. I hope you know I was dying to know if there was a lucky girl out there that catches my Bunny’s interest.” Both men laughed at the comment and Barnaby blushed this time.

“Yeah, that one was unexpected.” Shaking his head, the blond kept the smile on his face and Kotetsu felt accomplished.

“To answer your question, um, I gave a pretty vague explanation but I really can’t think of a way to explain it, there really hasn’t been much information about Maverick’s power. He put fake memories on top of the real ones, and that’s why I was always seeing different things all the time. The real memory is pretty much blurry because I can still see the fake ones, but I know what the real one is?” He ended his statement with a question and Kotetsu frowned, understanding why the blond seemed adamant on talking about this.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, I was just curious.”

“Thank you.”

Their food arrived and both ate at a pretty slow pace, but Kotetsu noticed his partner kept his gaze on his food, which was weird since they’ve eaten plenty of times together and he never does that. He seemed upset and he hoped it wasn’t because of the question.

The brunet remembered what he was going to say to the blond, and hoped that would make him less upset. It’s not that he thinks his opinion weighs more than anything in the blond’s mind, but at least that would be one thing he wouldn’t have to worry about.

“I never blamed you, you know.” The blond looked up at him in surprise at first, but then his eyes lowered in sadness.

“I don’t feel like I’ve apologized enough for what I did.”

“Look Bunny, for you to say that makes me feel like I’m not a good friend. The reason why I kept myself from bugging you too much during this past year we spent apart was because I thought you needed space to figure things out. I never meant for you to feel like I was blaming you for anything.”

“I know you don’t blame me for anything, you’re that good of a man, however what I did is unforgivable.”

“No Bunny, you just don’t want to forgive yourself.”

“Why can’t you understand the severity of what happened!?” Barnaby said out loud and hit the table with both hands, he looked very angry. The mood certainly escalated quickly and Kotetsu immediately regretted bringing this topic up.

The blond stopped himself and looked around to see the other tables looking at them in confusion, worry, and some in irritation. He started retracting his hands when Kotetsu grabbed one in his before it left the table. His partner refused to look him in the eyes, but Kotetsu squeezed it reassuringly.

“We will talk about this later, and you will have to trust me on this one.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner... I kind of want to see everyone's reactions to this and if they- and the whole City - eventually try to get the duo together. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank those who leave me kudos, it's nice to know you guys like the story :) Also, if anyone hasn't noticed yet, I don't have someone that helps me with any imperfections with the story (grammatical and what not), I do try to read them 3 to 4 times before posting it, but... sometimes I don't see them, so I apologize for any of them! And to the OP and everyone else, I SWEAR this story has a point LOL I just LOVE to drag them and squeeze everything I can so it can be more than just a short story, so please, bear with me! Now on to the story, ENJOY!

3

He eventually let go of the cold hand and both men finished their meal in silence. When it was time to leave, the owner of the restaurant came to greet them and invited them to come to his restaurant again, promising a date on him.

Kotetsu looked confused and Barnaby simply thanked the man as they left.

“You are very rude. Just say thank you instead of staring, you know, that’s what normal people do.” Both were walking back to the blond’s apartment, the night was just as cool as when they first left but the wind picked up a bit while they were eating.

“Don’t be mean, Bunny, I was just confused. He seemed very friendly to us, I don’t think that’s what they offer just to anybody.”

“Stop calling me Bunny. I already told you, he was probably surprised we picked the restaurant to go eat. We’re famous, remember?”

“Don’t even start with your ‘don’t call me Bunny’ crap. It might have worked before, but now it just tells me you’re irritated with me.”

The blond kept walking without looking at him and Kotetsu was seriously starting to get upset about the situation. They had been just fine and Barnaby had to get upset over a simple statement. He always gets upset over the smallest things.

The blond finally stopped and looked him in the eye. “You don’t understand anything.” And before he could turn around and walk away, Kotetsu grabbed his elbow.

“If you want me to understand then you need to start talking to me. What happened on the bridge that day involved you and it also involved me.” His hand let go of the elbow and he was thankful the blond didn’t insist on walking away.

Kotetsu looked around and saw a bench on the edge of a park near the road. He walked to it and sat down on one side, patting the empty space with his hand. The blond stared at him for what seemed like minutes but then walked to the bench and sat on the other side.

Kotetsu turned to his partner, keeping one leg down. Barnaby lifted both his feet and pulled his legs to his chest, looking at Kotetsu with sad, green eyes. His arms hugged his knees tightly.

This was going to be a long night.

“I know you’re not stupid, Kotetsu. You do understand that I almost killed you.” The wind picked up a little as they sat on the bench, the blond curls were moving with it and his own hair was tickling the back of his neck.

“I am sitting right here next to you, unharmed. I’m right here.” He extended his arms, letting the wind hit him.

“All my life has been about what Maverick did to my parents, I have been blinded by anger and pain. That’s the reason why I’ve done what I’ve done in my entire life. The day on the bridge, I almost left your daughter without her father.” His voice dropped to a whisper and Kotetsu noticed that tears had started to fall down the blond’s cheeks.

His heart ached to see his partner cry. It’s not the first time it’s happened, but to think that the blond is hurting inside makes him feel sympathetic. He understands how it feels to hurt so much all you can do is cry.

“You act very nonchalant about what I almost did. I don’t understand the reason behind you pushing this aside as if it were nothing.”

Now that the blond has said this, it brings a whole new light to what happened and what was going on in Barnaby’s head.

“You keep asking me to set aside a day to meet with you and your daughter because she wants to spend time with me, and I would love to do that, but I don’t know how I could stand there and look her in the eyes after what could have happened.”

Kotetsu really wanted to tell him that Kaede understands the situation, she knows what happened was because of Maverick’s Next power. Keeping his mouth shut for now would probably be his best choice thought, the blond was finally speaking what is on his mind and he was not about to ruin this. He’s done enough of that to let this opportunity fly by.

“I know she forgives me too, she is like you when it comes to kindness, I know it and I can see it in her face. The problem is, I can’t seem to get past the day on the bridge.” Barnaby pulled his glasses off, rubbed the tears off his face with his hands, and looked up to Kotetsu after putting them back on.

The older man didn’t know what to do at this point. Well, he definitely knew what he wanted to do; pull Barnaby to him and hug him until he forgets that day. But that’s his heart speaking, he needed to think of something to make the blond get past that day and he needed to think fast.

“Bunny, I-” Love you? Adore you? That sounded too intimate, and it kind of felt weird to say it to the blond. He did love him; he did so many things to keep him happy all these years they’ve been partners after all. But he didn’t know what Barnaby would think of the statement. It wasn’t romantic love, it was just love.

“Bunny I really want to hug you.” His arms immediately opened and he pushed himself to the other man, engulfing him on a tight and uncomfortable grip. His partner at first resisted; pushing him away and setting a foot down on the ground, but Kotetsu just pulled him into the hug with more force until the other gave up.

Secretly, Kotetsu knew Barnaby wanted the hug because if he didn’t want it, he could ask him to keep his distance. Instead, the blond’s arms sneaked into his sides and went around his back.

As both settled on each other's arms, Kotetsu immediately noticed three things that pleasantly surprised him.

Barnaby was well built and huggable, that was the first thing he noticed. His back was hard and strong, just like his from hard training, and the weight of the blond’s chin on his shoulder was rather comforting. He fit perfectly on his arms as if he was made to hug his partner.

The beating of his heart and the feeling of their chests pressed together was the second thing he noticed. It’s been awhile since he’s hugged someone besides Barnaby, and he didn’t want to get into how long it’s been since he’s hugged someone this intimately. This type of hug, the one where your chest touches the other chest to the point where you feel their heartbeat, is an intimate, comforting hug. The hug you reserve for your wife or your child when they have a terrible day. 

It reminded him of the hugs Tomoe would give him anytime they would get news from the doctors.

The smell of hair product, cologne, leather and the blond’s skin; the combination of the four things was the third thing he noticed, and what surprised him about this one was that he didn’t know what to think of it.

His heart skipped a beat. 

His partner dropped his arms and moved back slowly, straightening his jacket and moving his bangs away from his eyes.

Kotetsu was surprised the hug lasted as long as it did, but he guessed his partner really needed one at the moment. It made him sad to think that sometimes the blond needed hugs and there was no one to hug him. At this thought his stomach dropped. He knows Barnaby gets night terrors and emotional breakdowns, and he knows there was no one to comfort him.

An idea popped into his head as he let his partner off the hug.

“Bunny, promise me you’ll say yes to what I’m about to suggest.” Kotetsu stood up and pulled Barnaby up with him, who looked confused at what his partner was asking him.

“What are you going to suggest?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. Kotetsu didn’t stop himself from thinking it was cute.

“Just promise.”

“I can’t promise anything until I know what you’re going to suggest.” He could be very stubborn and Kotetsu damned it all.

“Promise!” Barnaby rolled his irritated eyes and nodded his head. The older man didn’t appreciate the attitude, but he got him to agree and he wasn’t going to complain.

“I will come up with something really cool for you and me to do together, no questions asked.”

“That’s your suggestion?” The blond frowned and looked confused.

“Yes, I really want you to get past that day, Bunny. I’ll come up with something we could do about it and you already promised not to question.” 

Kotetsu blushed at what he said, he didn’t know what was wrong with him to suggest such thing. Regardless of what he felt and wanted, what was going on with his partner were his own personal issues. He had no right to meddle. He did tell the blond what happened on that day was his business too, but now it felt like he was being intrusive.

When no argument erupted, Kotetsu turned to Barnaby and saw his partner smiling tenderly at him. That not only surprised him, but it made the whole thing worth a try.

“You’re too nice to me.”

“Seeing you like this breaks my heart, I have to do something about it.” He felt his partner staring at him, but he payed no attention to it. He looked at his watch and it was way past midnight and the blond needed to rest.

Both men started to walk back to Barnaby’s apartment, where they parted ways. Kotetsu drove home, but his new place wasn’t as far from his partner’s as it used to be. He definitely liked that.

 

~

 

Kotetsu could tell Barnaby was tired. They were sitting at their assigned desks, filling out some paperwork and he’s seen the blond space out a couple of times. The weather wasn’t helping either; it was raining pretty hard and it was cold too. Winter was approaching fast.

He pushed a coffee cup to the blond, who looked over and thanked him.

“Didn’t sleep well last night? Did I keep you up too late?” The older man asked, printing out a document and signing it. Now that they were in the Second League, their paperwork had shrunk a little.

“No, well, I was tired from the flight, but you didn’t keep me up last night.” The blond turned to him and smiled. There were dark lines under his eyes for sure.

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt your intimate conversation gentleman, but I need to speak with you.” Kotetsu turned to see Agnes standing at the entrance to the office. Wait, intimate?

“Yes ma’am.” Kotetsu spoke without mentioning the mistake. She referred to them as gentleman which meant she was in a happy mood. He’d rather not deal with an angry Agnes.

“I have good news for the two of you. The interview Barnaby did work wonders to the numbers; many people tune in to the reruns of the show in which you two are featured.”

“That’s good.” Barnaby said with a big smile.

“Yes, it is. What’s even more interesting is your internet ratings have gone wild ever since the night of the interview.”

“Internet ratings? What does that mean?” Kotetsu asked confused. Barnaby scoffed and rolled his eyes at him.

“It means people are looking us up in search engines and Hero TV sponsored websites, Kotetsu.” The older man nodded and both looked back to Agnes.

“Yes, the last time this happened was when they two of you got paired up. Whatever you two are doing, keep doing it.”

Both men nodded and waited for more from the woman but she just stared at them for an uncomfortable amount of time. Her sultry eyes moving from one to the other thoughtfully.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it but don’t let it get out of control.” With that said, the woman turned around and left them alone.

“That wasn’t weird at all.” Kotetsu said sarcastically and turned to Barnaby who looked very happy. “What’s got you so happy?” He asked, pulling the blond out of whatever fantasy land he was in.

“It might sound conceited but I love to hear about my ratings.”

“Oh.” Barnaby powered off his computer and turned to Kotetsu who was signing his last papers.

“Want go get lunch together?” He asked and Kotetsu nodded, placing the newly signed papers in the ‘out’ box.

Both decided to go to a bistro two blocks away from the building despite the rain. Barnaby suggested Kotetsu to walk there with a hopeful face, there was no way he could deny him. They ended up running and getting drenched. Thankfully they weren’t in Oriental Town; the rain gets crazy there.

“You know, running under the rain gets you just as wet as walking under it.” Barnaby was breathing heavy as both stood at the entrance of the bistro, shaking the water from their heads.

“Bunny, driving would have kept us dry but you insisted.”

“I love the rain.” It was a hilarious comment, since his partner despised anything that could mess up his hair. Rain is the exception?

Something went off in his brain as he stared at his partner trying to fix his hair. Barnaby had never been to Oriental Town, he thinks. It would be very refreshing for him to go away from the city where it all happened and relax a couple of days out in the mountains. It was raining season, so the storms are a little brutish but nothing you can’t enjoy sitting by the deck with a cup of tea and a nice, warm blanket.

As the blond was about to walk in, Kotetsu grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so he could look at his excited face.

“We’re visiting my hometown!” He’s such a genius.

The blond’s eyes were so wide and surprised he didn’t have the time to reject the idea as Kotetsu pulled him into the bistro and towards a nice table by the windows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner... I kind of want to see everyone's reactions to this and if they- and the whole City - eventually try to get the duo together. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far I'm pleased by my pacing. It will start speeding up next chapter, so heads up on that. :D
> 
> Please, if you spot anything on the writing that I need to correct, don't hesitate on letting me know either by message or private message (if there is such thing here). I am very open to constructive criticism, or knowing where I made an oops! :) Enjoy!

4

 

“I just don’t understand what we’re going to do out there.” Despite the fact that his partner promised not to question his idea, the blond was very persistent. He’s been trying to talk him out of the idea all day and Kotetsu was not going to budge.

They were on their way to Lloyds’ office to see which days they could take off.

“Why do you insist Kotetsu? This is such a troublesome idea, why don't you think of something else?”

“You’ll love it, Bunny. It’s cool and fresh out there right now, and we might catch some nice showers. You said you liked rain, right?”

“It rains here in Sternbild too, if you haven’t noticed.” The older man ignored the comment and kept on walking with the blond steps behind.

“Think about it, you and me sitting on the deck with the mist hitting our faces while we drink nice, hot tea. Oh man, I hope it rains while we’re there. Plenty of free time is the only good thing about being in the Second League.”

The brunet knocked on the door and Lloyds let them in, telling them to be quick due to his paperwork.

“Yeah, I was wondering if me and Bun-” He corrected himself. “Barnaby could sign our time off together.”

“And why would I let you do that?” Lloyds was picking at his nails while they stood there, Kotetsu was wondering why everyone seemed to be so difficult lately.

“Because we would like to have our time off, sir.”

“And why would you like to have your time off together?”

“Do we really have to answer that? What we do with our free time is our business.” Kotetsu was getting irritated and Barnaby stepped up, touching Kotetsu’s arm gently.

“We’re going on a trip.” The blond looked cool and collected. Kotetsu pouted at that. He did get offended but the question made sense. They were both Heroes and they wanted days off together, that meant less Heroes out there watching the city.

“You two are going on a trip together? How long and where?” At this Lloyds looked up and stared at them the same way Agnes had stared at them earlier today.

“We were hoping for at least two days, if that’s okay. And it’s my hometown.” Kotetsu said this time when Barnaby looked at him to answer.

“Fine, let me get you the paperwork and you can take the next couple of days off. I’ll send someone tomorrow to give you the passes for the train, first class of course. You’re doing such a great job lately, the company doesn’t mind at all the status change being way too forward, this trip is on me.”

Kotetsu turned to look at Barnaby, not for the first time today, and wondered what the hell was wrong with everyone lately. The fact that he made so many questions made Kotetsu uncomfortable. He’s never had to answer such things before, why is he suddenly interested in what they do together? Let alone give them passes for the train. Maybe it has something to do with the interview Barnaby did.

Once they signed the papers and left, Kotetsu told the blond to pack a suitcase and get ready for the long trip tomorrow. He didn’t bother to ask him about everyone’s attitude lately, Barnaby seemed to have his own explanation to everything anyway.

 

~

 

When Kotetsu got home, he immediately called his mother, hoping she wouldn’t mind such short notice.

“Is something wrong?” His mother answered the phone.

“Nothing is wrong, mom. I called to ask you if it was okay for me and Barnaby to pay you and Kaede a short visit.” His mother smiled at his words. He knows she would never mind, specially if Kaede gets to spend time with him.

“She’s been talking about you every day. I think it’ll do her good to see you again, even if it’s for a short time. When were you planning on coming?” It was funny how she doesn’t mention the fact that Kaede would probably throw his visit out of a window knowing Barnaby was coming too.

“Tomorrow morning?” His grin didn’t stop his mother from scolding him. He didn’t blame her either, he has the tendency of doing things without thinking ahead. He’s been that way since very young and he probably always will.

“Fine. Any accommodations for your guest?”

“No special treatment! He gets to be part of the Kaburagi family for a couple of days.”

“Okay then. And why did you decide to bring him over this time? On all the years you’ve worked together, you never bothered to mix your personal life with your work life.”

His mother was right, he’s been very cautious in keeping them out of any possible danger having them under a shadow. The only Hero that knew about them was Antonio, and that’s because they’ve known each other since they were teenagers.

Now she’s asking why he suddenly decided to bring his partner over and he didn’t know what to say. She knows they’re good friends, he’s told her so before. The part that he didn’t know how to explain was why now.

“Well, Kaede did tell me she wanted to spend time with Barnaby, so make sure you don’t say anything, it’ll be a surprise.” He promised the blond to be more open, not his mother, right?

“I think you’re lying to your mother, but I won’t insist. I’ll keep it from Kaede so it can be a surprise.” Getting caught was a horrible feeling, but he was used to it. After all, his mother knows him best, he was never good at keeping things from her.

“Thanks mom.”

Kotetsu dropped the phone on the bed and walked to the restroom where he took his tie, vest and shirt off. He stared at himself in the mirror, taking his image in.

He didn’t like not telling his mother the reasons behind his actions. He didn’t like explaining himself. He knows that if he had told his mother the reason for bringing his partner with him was to get him out of the city and spend time together, his decision would have been questioned.

Ever since the day him and Barnaby were paired up, he had contemplated on the idea that Tomoe had sent him. It’s stupid, really, but some things just fell in place that day.

He had this rookie Hero who he could teach the business to, and keep him company.

Not a week before that he had been on a very low place in his life. Being a Hero was something he wanted ever since he met Mr. Legend, but saving lives was a promise he made to his late wife. Years of coming home to an empty apartment and thinking of his daughter and their strained relationship depressed him, but living under the guilt of not being able to do anything for his wife was the worst thing he’s ever lived through.

When Barnaby came into the picture, his life did a halt and now focused on the arrogant and mysterious young man. He had been living for years in a depressed state and then this guy was shoved in his life. What his feelings were or what his thoughts were didn’t matter anymore.

Their friendship has been the wildest roller coaster Kotetsu has ever taken upon himself to ride. But deep down he felt like he needed to be there for the lonely young man. Barnaby coming into his world and keeping him from going lower was his reasoning from keeping the blond from doing the same.

Their friendship is a precious thing to Kotetsu, and he knew the blond thought the same thing. Hell, he said it on national television not too long ago. Kotetsu was willing to do anything to see a smile on Barnaby’s face, because he owes it to him. It was his wife from Heaven reminding him of his promise to her. That’s how he felt about it and what he thought, and it made him happy. And if he’s happy then everything is okay.

Kotetsu wanted to bring Barnaby to his circle of love; to his home and to his family because the blond was very precious to him, and it was about time he felt it.

 

~

 

The first class part of the train was ridiculous. The window in their booth was enormous, it let them see everything they were passing by and the natural light coming in made the room look bright and cheery. They had a table set like the fancy restaurant they went to recently and for some reason they were only able to sit on the same side.

The room itself was pretty big. The side walls were white and had a fancy trim going around each with a door, except for the wall where the door they came in from sit, that one was made of a cherry colored wood.

“I bet the countryside looks beautiful from this window.” Barnaby seemed to be enjoying it more than him, which was completely fine.

He was resting on the side of the door while Barnaby sat next to the window. The booth they had was pretty long and also very wide and had two king size cushions, he was sure it was supposed to be a bed.

“You know, if this is supposed to be first class, why is there only one side of the booth?” Kotetsu took his hat and mask off and threw them on the table. Barnaby turned around and looked at him pointedly.

“How would I know? I’ve never been on a train.”

When someone knocked on their door, Kotetsu put his mask back on stood up to slide it open. A man wearing a grey suit stood on the other side, smiling at them.

“Hello gentlemen, my name is Giorgio Agosti, I’m the man in charge of the train. I’m here to see if you are comfortable with the accommodations that were made for you.”

“Oh, so far so good. I do have a question though, why does this room have a single cushioned seat?” Kotetsu asked the man.

“That is not a seat, sir, that is a king-sized bed.”

“A bed? Why do we need a bed?” Kotetsu glared at Barnaby who laughed softly next to him. The nerv of the young man to make fun of him in front of others isn't as irritating as it used to be, but the blond was going to pay for it.

“This is the most luxurious and exclusive room we have on board, the Honeymoon suite. The doors at your sides lead you to both your private lounge area and to your ensuite bathroom.”

“What!? We didn’t ask for this!”

Giorgio’s face turned to one of terror and immediately pulled out a clipboard, flipping through pages until stopping in one.

“You two gave me your tickets which were payed for the Honeymoon suite. I have them right here. Gentlemen, I’m afraid this is the best of the best we have in the train, I don’t have a way to upgrade you.”

“No, uh, Mr. Giorgio, we’re fine. Thank you for checking up on us, we appreciate it.” Barnaby stood up and shook hands with the man and then let him out, assuring him this was the best room they’ve ever been on a train.

Kotetsu didn’t know what to say about what the man just told them. When Barnaby came back to sit next to him, the blond chose to sit noticeable farther away than where he was before standing up.

“What? Now you don’t want to sit close to me? How about we take advantage of the opportunity and snuggle up on the bed.” And with a wink Kotetsu wrapped Barnaby in his arms and pulled him back to lay on the bed while laughing.

“Kotetsu, what the hell!?” The blond kicked and the older man made sure not to be on the way of those powerful legs. He packs the powerful arms, Barnaby packs the powerful tights.

“Aw, come on Bunny, I’m just playing.” He let the young man go and Barnaby sat up, hair mussed and a blush on his face. Now that he made his partner feel embarrassed, he felt that was enough to make up for making fun of him.

“Don’t ever do that again, please.” His fingers were fixing his hair and Kotetsu decided to irritate the young man more by putting his hand on the way and messing his do even more.

The frown didn’t stop him from laughing again, but he did stop when he noticed a bottle of champagne on a container filled with ice by the door leading to the lounge area.

“Hey, Bunny, let’s go sit on that private area we got.” He grabbed the two champagne glasses and the bottle and walked past the door to a huge couch and a window identical to the one in the bedroom area.

He turned back to call his partner again but stopped when he noticed his partner’s hand pressed against his chest.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, his voice startling the blond.

“No, I’m fine.” With that, he stood up and walked to Kotetsu, smiling quickly before closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner... I kind of want to see everyone's reactions to this and if they- and the whole City - eventually try to get the duo together. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the story is long, but I hope I'm displaying Kotetsu's confusing mind correctly, or at least somewhat understandable XD I also want to thank all the readers, kudo-ers and comment-ers for taking the time to read this story! Enjoy!

5

 

Once in Oriental Town, Kotetsu stared at Barnaby while both walked towards the exit of the train station. There was a nice breeze, it made the blond curls dance. The sky seemed to be somewhat cloudy, so the brunet had high hopes of rain later in the day.

“Everything is...” Barnaby looked from side to side, slowly taking everything in.

“Different?” Kotetsu pitched in, smiling at the blond.

“Green.” His partner walked towards a big tree standing on the side and inspected it.

“Everything is green because we’re in the country, Bunny. Aren’t you the smart one?”

His partner turned to glare at him and then continued looking at everything around them. There were shops and a few people rushing in to catch the next train.

“Okay Bunny, here’s the deal; we’re catching a cab because my brother couldn’t pick us up. In my house we speak Japanese but don’t worry, since you’re here we’ll do with English.”

“You have a brother?...” Barnaby raised an eyebrow at Kotetsu, making him nervous. He might have forgotten to mention that small detail to Barnaby when he promised to stop keeping things from him.

“I never told you? Um, I’ll explain later. What about the plan?”

“Sounds like a good plan, except for the part where you call me Bunny. Maybe you shouldn’t do that when we’re with your family.” His partner did let go of the issue, but he made sure to remember to tell him about his brother Muramasa later today.

“Hmm, I’ll think about that one.” The blond rolled his eyes at him but didn’t make further comments. Both men picked up a suitcase each and walked towards the cab area.

The trip to Kotetsu’s family home wasn’t long at all. It took them twenty five minutes up a hill with some neighborhoods until reaching their destiny. 

It was close to noon, there were lots of people walking around or cleaning the front of their homes. Some people were running with pets, and children playing out with each other. It all seemed like a whole new world compared to the blitz and glitz of Sternbild, and Kotetsu hoped the blond liked it and learned to relax.

Barnaby had been commenting on the architecture of the homes and the smell of fresh air around them. Kotetsu was able to snap a picture on his phone at some point while the blond had been looking out the window at some cows and goats. 

He didn’t know why he took the picture, but something about Barnaby being this open and in a way careless with him made him feel funny in his stomach. It was silly, really, that a man in his late thirties had such impulses. But something about his partner being happy made him feel giddy.

Without his partner’s knowledge, he set the picture as the background image on his phone.

When they finally stopped at the front of Kotetsu’s family home, the older man noticed the blond was hesitant.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, picking up both suitcases this time and walking towards the front door.

“I can’t.” His blond curls bounced when he turned to look at Kotetsu with worry.

Rolling his eyes, Kotetsu knocked on the door loudly and waited for it to open.

“I told yo-” Before Barnaby could finish, the door was opened by Kotetsu’s mother, who smiled and let them walk in. She was wearing a dirty top and her yard-work jeans, she must have been tending to her vegetables. The blond stood still without moving his sight from the entrance mat.

Winking at him, Kotetsu hugged and kissed his mother before turning to the blond and pulling him towards her.

“Mom, this is Barnaby.”

The blond didn’t seem to know what to do after that, so he opted for bowing in respect and blushing.

“Thank you for your kindness by letting me stay in your home.” Kotetsu patted him on the back and laughed at his flustered face. He proceeded to take his shoes off and walk from the small entryway to the living area.

Dropping the luggage on the wooden floor, he rubbed his face in tiredness and sat on the comfy couch his mother owned.

The blond came in after him, then with his mother who frowned at him.

“What kind of manners are those? It’s very nice to finally meet you Mr. Brooks.” His mother turned to Barnaby and smiled at him warmly.

“Ah-, please, call me Barnaby.”

“Very well, Barnaby, Kotetsu will show you to your bedroom.” The brunet stood up at what his mother said, picking up the luggage once more. “Kaede will be back in a couple of hours and I’ll be finishing the work on my plants. If you want you can join me on the backyard.”

They walked down a hallway to their right, which had three doors; two facing each other and one at the end of the hallway.

“This door to the right is going to be yours, Bunny.” He opened the door and walked in, revealing a standard size room with a small bed and a dresser.

Throwing the blond’s luggage on the bed, Kotetsu walked out and then threw his on the opposite room before walking back to the room where the blond stood. He hadn’t moved.

“You are so rude. I told you I wasn’t ready to meet your mom.” Barnaby opened his suitcase and started pulling things out as Kotetsu moved to sit on the bed and rest his head on the wooden headboard.

“And everything went just fine without letting you spend precious time thinking about when you’d be ready.” The blond blushed and turned to put his clothing in the dresser.

Kotetsu looked down and noticed a case like the one you put glasses in, but this one was pretty big. He grabbed it and opened it, pulling two pairs of glasses like the ones Barnaby had on his face now.

“Jeez Bunny, how many pairs do you need?” The blond turned and took the pair he had placed on his own face and put the pair back on the case.

“Without my glasses, all I see is blurry spots. I carry extras with me when I leave town just in case.”

He pulled his current pair off his face and cleaned them with a small piece of cloth. Kotetsu stared at him and noticed how much younger he looked without the glasses on. He could actually fully appreciate the pretty face his partner owned. His green eyes also seemed to look much warmer without the light reflection the glasses gave.

“That’s too bad.”

“Huh?” Barnaby put the glasses back on and turned to Kotetsu who closed his eyes and leaned back on the headboard.

“Have you ever tried contact lenses?”

“They’re too impractical.” The blond answered as he continued to put his stuff away.

Once all his clothing and accessories were put away, the blond held a bathrobe, two bottles: a shampoo and a body wash, a razor and his preferred shaving cream.

“Would you show me to the bathroom?”

“Oh yeah.” Kotetsu stood up groaning, walked out the door and opened the one left on the hallway. A big bathroom was revealed behind this one. There was a big soaking tub, a separate shower, a single sink with a big mirror.

“Is this a Japanese style bathroom?” The blond asked as he hung the bathrobe and placed the rest of his stuff on the sink countertop.

“Kind of. When my mother was building the home with my father, they kept some traditional Japanese style in some areas but most of the house is very western style.”

Looking up, both him and Barnaby stared at each other in the mirror’s reflection. His mind did a weird thing where he remembered the times him and Tomoe would get ready together in the mornings, but then Tomoe turned into the blond and his heart started beating faster.

The warm feeling from the mental image made his blood boil, turning his cheeks red.

“What are you doing?” The blond turned to him smiling.

“Um, I was wondering how long you take to shave. It takes lots of effort and just as much time to make this face look this awesome.”

The blond chuckled and walked out the bathroom.

“Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time in front of your mirror.”

Both joined Kotetsu’s mother outside on the back of the house. There was a covered porch, then steps leading to a vegetable yard. Anju was on her knees pulling some weeds and she looked up to smile at them before continuing her job.

“So, Barnaby, how are you doing now that you’re back in the hero business? I don’t want to touch the subject of what’s happened to you, but it all seemed to be pretty tough.” She asked when both Barnaby and Kotetsu sat on the edge of the porch.

“I’m doing great. The other Heroes and Kotetsu have been a lot of help and a big part of my recovery.” Kotetsu turned to the blond and smiled at him, who smiled in return. “Kotetsu has been the greatest part of my recovery, actually. I’m very grateful of the great help your son is to me.” 

“He does have that talent, and he also cares for you.” Barnaby laughed, his fingers reached up and tucked hair behind his ear embarrassed.

“Mom, really?”

“It’s true.” His mother smiled mischievously, stopping her work to look up at them once more. “I must say, I never understood why my son never came home to tend to his daughter, but then when I found out it was because of you, it made me worry. I’m glad I finally got to meet you, I can see that you are a great young man.”

“Hello? I’m still here! Stop talking like I’m not.” Kotetsu was blushing at this point, his mother was making a point by embarrassing him in front of Barnaby, but the smile on the blond’s face made it hard for him to get upset about all the personal stuff his mother is blurting out.

“Fine, I’ll drop it if you cook dinner tonight. I don’t feel like cooking and you should show some hospitality to your guest.”

“You’re actually going to let me do fried rice and not complain about it?”

“As if. You’re not doing fried rice.”

After a long debate on whether fried rice is nutritious or not, Kotetsu noticed Barnaby started to relax and finally be a little careless around his mother. The hours went by with them sitting out on the porch, enjoying the weather before it started to get dark with rain clouds. Kotetsu couldn’t wait for the rain to come, so he could see more of what Barnaby enjoyed, and enjoy it with him.

“I’m home, grandma!” Kaede yelled from the kitchen, making Kotetsu and Barnaby jump in surprise. Both stood up and waited for her to walk out when her grandma called her out.

“What is it grand-” Her eyes went wide in surprise when she saw Kotetsu, then they moved to Barnaby. She gasped in shock then.

“Honey! Welcome home!” Kotetsu moved to hug her as she gaped at both of them. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek before moving to Barnaby and saying hello.

“No hug for me?” He asked smiling at her. His eyes twinkled and she moved fast to wrap her arms around him too.

“What are the two of you doing here!?” The surprise was evident in her voice, and she turned back to Kotetsu in order to get answers.

“Well, me and Barnaby wanted to spend some time together, and we decided to spend some time with you too.” He smiled down at her, and rubbed his hand on the top of her head.

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. He thought that was weird, because a couple of seconds later she turned to the blond and did the same thing. Kotetsu knew she was up to something for sure. If he learned something from the year they lived together, it’s that she was as mischievous and troublesome as he was.

“I’m happy you finally introduced Mr.Barnaby to grandma, now he really gets to feel like part of the family.” She smiled sweetly before walking down the steps to greet said grandma.

Barnaby blushed at her comment and Kotetsu scratched his neck. The thought of Barnaby as family made his stomach jump, and he wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

The thoughts of the blond that made his body do weird things were starting to worry him. He would probably have to talk to someone about it in order to figure out what was going on. Kotetsu decided he’ll worry about that later, right now he was going to enjoy the precious time with his family and his partner.

“Dad, can I help you prepare dinner?” Kaede came up the steps and smiled at him. He’ll never get tired of seeing that smile.

“Of course Papa would love it if you helped him make dinner!”

“Dad, really?” Barnaby and his mother laughed, while Kaede blushed embarrassedly.

“What?”

Kaede huffed and walked past him into the kitchen. He walked in behind her, the laughs trailing behind him.

 

~

 

Kotetsu turned back to check on his daughter and his partner. Kaede was silently chopping onions while his partner supervised her. He knew Kaede was capable of making dinner by herself, he has seen her many times, but it was sweet to know Barnaby was looking out for her.

Turning back around, he lifted the phone and cringed at the sound of a scream.

“Kotetsu! Why didn’t you tell me!?” Nathan had called and it has surprised him to see his name on the phone screen, but was happy nonetheless his friend was checking up on them.

“I’m sorry, Nathan, this was a private trip to my mom’s house. I can assure you we are fine.” A smile made it to his face when the other man sighted.

“I can’t believe I heard about you two from Agnes, It’s not fair!” It almost sounded like Nathan wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying.

Kotetsu frowned. The only person they told about the trip was to Lloyds. He could understand Agnes knowing, but she was not supposed to divulge private information to the other Heroes.

“This was a private matter, it’s not like I can invite all of you here with us.”

“Doofus, I’m not talking about the trip, stop playing dumb. I’m talking about you and handsome getting it on-”

“Kotetsu?” Barnaby came up behind him, his hand gently touching his shoulder. When he turned around, he met his partner and gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Getting what on? We’re getting some rest if that’s what you’re talking about. I got to go, thought.”

“Whatever, I know what you planned. Now that everyone found out, you took your cute butt and handsome’s with you to run away from it all and leave us here to deal with your problems. Nevertheless, all I can say is that I’m happy for you both and to enjoy your time together while you can.”

“What? Um, I’ll talk to you later, I really need to go. Say hi to everyone from us!” Once he hung up, he turned to look at his partner, whose eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

“Is something wrong?” 

The brunet shook his head and signaled for his partner to walk back into the kitchen. Both took a place on each side of Kaede as she kept preparing the ingredients for the vegetable soup they were planning to make.

“Nathan was saying hi to us, wondering why we didn’t invite him and the others or something. Then he rambled about people finding something out, I honestly didn’t understand what he was talking about.”

“Oh.” They fell in comfortable silence for a minute, listening to the thunder and the heavy rain outside. It was a chilly night, and Kotetsu needed to get some blankets ready for him and Barnaby. He hopes the blond enjoys sitting out on the covered patio and watch the rain fall.

“Nothing to worry about. Let’s finish this soup so we can eat and then help Kaede with her homework.”

“Both you and Mr.Barnaby will help me with homework!?” The glee in her voice made him chuckle as he turned to look at his partner who was smiling down at his daughter.

“Kaede, you can just call me Barnaby. And yes, if you don’t mind that is.”

“Yay! I don’t mind at all!” Kotetsu’s smile faltered when Kaede blushed and smiled up at Barnaby shyly. 

His daughter had a crush on his partner, and he wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. Lately, he wasn’t sure what he liked and what he didn’t. He hopes this trip helps him as much as he wants it to help Barnaby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner... I kind of want to see everyone's reactions to this and if they- and the whole City - eventually try to get the duo together. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize to the OP of this prompt, because I took it and I turned it into THIS XD I swear it is still related to the prompt! Thank you to all the readers, I hope you enjoy!

6

 

Walking into his bedroom, Kotetsu took his shirt off followed by his pants. Barnaby had told him to go ahead and get whatever he needed to get ready so they could sit outside, while he helped Kaede finish the last math problems before she took a bath and went to bed.

He grabbed a pair of dark green, soft pajama pants and pulled them on, then reached for a grey long sleeve top. He doesn’t usually go for pajamas, but he thought they might be more comfortable than his slacks and button up shirt while sitting outside.

Once dressed and ready to lounge, he went into the hallway to look for two blankets they could wrap themselves around. When the blankets were dropped out on the covered porch, he went back into the kitchen to prepare something for them to drink. Hot tea is usually what he would choose, but since the blond drinks milk before bed, he decided to go for hot cocoa with milk.

Placing the saucepan on the stove, Kotetsu recalled the first time he found out Barnaby liked to drink milk before going to bed. He remembered making fun of him, thinking it was a silly custom. Now, he thinks it’s somewhat adorable and to be honest it actually makes sense. Barnaby suffers from not being able to sleep easily, so anything the blond could do to help alleviate the problem was the best bet.

“What are you making?” Barnaby came up from behind and Kotetsu jumped a little. He had been lost in thought he didn’t hear the blond approach him.

“I’m making us hot cocoa, and I’m using milk just for you.” His partner smiled at him before walking out to the covered porch. He had told his mom about their plans, so she left the doors to the backyard wide open, showcasing the storm outside.

Once the hot cocoa was ready, he pulled out two big cups and poured the drink in them, topping it with whipped cream. Walking out, he spotted his partner sitting far from the opened doors towards the corner where the porch stopped. The blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, and his eyes glued to the thundering sky.

“Here.” He handed the cup to the blond once he reached him, sitting down himself and pulling his own blanket around his shoulders.

“Kotetsu, I wanted to thank you.” Barnaby broke the silence as Kotetsu took a sip from the hot cocoa.

“No problem Bunny, I’ll make you hot cocoa anytime you want.” His partner flicked his arm, making him yelp in pain.

“That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it!” His partner’s green eyes narrowed momentarily, then softened as they stared at each other.

“It’s nothing, really.” The bunet looked down to his cup. He knows he goes to extremes just to please people, but hearing someone thank him for his actions always make him feel embarrassed.

“Did you honestly put your daughter aside to stay with me?” Kotetsu could hear the strain in Barnaby’s voice and he really didn’t want the blond to start this argument right now. He has an idea of where it will go, the problems it might bring. 

They are supposed to be relaxing, not discussing important stuff that he might have kept from his partner for specific reasons. He thought about avoiding the question, but chose to deal with it now before it became an even bigger problem.

“Look Bunny, my mom was partially right. I know she made it sound like I devoted myself to you, but that’s not how it happened. I hadn’t spent much time with Kaede since Tomoe passed away, and when I finally decided to come back and live with her as a family again, I didn’t want to upset you.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, when I finally decided to quit and come back home, you were having issues and I didn’t want to make them worse.”

Barnaby looked down at his hands and Kotetsu didn’t know if it was a good sign or a bad one. He was probably thinking, and the brunet wasn’t going to blame him. What he just said probably made absolutely no sense to the blond.

“I don’t get it. How exactly was that going to make my problems worse?” He knew Barnaby was confused, and somehow he felt this wasn’t going to end good if they kept talking about it.

“I decided to resign because of my fading powers-”

“I know that.” Barnaby interrupted him, a frown on his face. “You decided not to tell me your powers were declining, and that you were resigning because of that.”

“Let me finish. During that whole time, I was supposed to already be here, but I decided to stay and not make your problems worse. I knew Kaede would be fine.”

“It still makes no sense.” Kotetsu took this opportunity to find a way to escape this conversation. He knew it made no sense. Even when he made the decisions then, it made no sense to him either. It just seemed like a good idea at the moment.

Both fell in silence. He could tell Barnaby was still thinking about it, and he hoped at least the rain made him feel less upset.

“It was stupid of you to put aside your daughter in order to care for or alleviate my problems. A child always needs their parents. I’m grateful and flattered that I’m worthy of your help with my personal issues, but you should never put your child aside for that. Nothing is worth that.”

His partner finally voiced his concern over the matter. He knew it had to do with Kaede and his strong opinion of parents and children. Kotetsu couldn’t argue with that, Barnaby lost his parents in a very traumatic way at a very young age.

“Please forgive me, Bunny. Believe me when I say I apologized so much to Kaede she told me next time I say the word sorry, she was going to tape my mouth close.”

His partner let out a soft laugh before finishing his hot cocoa and putting the cup aside.

Kotetsu was happy he was able to escape that argument without much trouble. All in all, Barnaby was a sensitive soul and the least thing he wanted was to upset him.

“You have nothing to ask forgiveness for. If anything, I should be the one begging for it from you and your daughter.”

“If I can help it, my little Bunny is never going to beg for anything. At least not from me and Kaede.” Both laughed, but the blond blushed and looked away with a shy smile. Kotetsu’s stomach fluttered at the reaction from his partner.

As silence fell between them again, Kotetsu kept thinking about how easily it is to make his partner blush these days. Two years ago, he used to resemble a rock or a piece of wood. Now, he acts more human and he wears his emotions on his sleeve more often.

“Do you think I can live a normal life?” The question was spoken softly, almost whispered. If the wind had been wilder, Kotetsu probably wouldn’t have heard it.

He has thought about Barnaby and his future. It seems silly, since he has a daughter and a mother to worry about, but his partner’s life was always in his mind. Sometimes he wishfully thinks that the blond will always be by his side, other times he imagines him meeting a nice, young woman and leaving to start his own family. 

The thoughts are always bittersweet to Kotetsu because now that they are good friends, he wants the best for Barnaby. He just wasn’t sure whether the best was for them to continue being together or for them to drift apart and continue their lives separately.

One would say his way of thinking is very contravening. In one side he wants the young man to be happy and start his own family, maybe even continue the work his parents left behind. On the other side, his selfishness wants to keep the blond by his side and to himself, always.

He’s always wanted to ask Barnaby that same question. The ambiguity of the choices the blond makes lately leaves much to be desired when it comes to questioning his mental and emotional state. Taking advantage of the blond bringing the topic to the table, he’ll try to figure his friend out as much as possible.

“If you want to live a normal life, I don’t see why you couldn’t.” He smiled at Barnaby, reassuring his partner that it was fine to doubt himself. Everyone doubts themselves sometime in their life, some doubt themselves multiple times in their life.

“What if I can’t.” It was more of a statement than a question, and it made Kotetsu worry a little. Barnaby is known to take things too far, and dooming himself to not be able to live a normal life doesn’t seem that strange of a behavior. It was worrisome because he’s supposed to be moving on, getting over things and trying to find himself.

“Bunny, what if I told you there is a way you can do anything you want.”

The blond looked at him skeptically, batting his eyelashes softly. Kotetsu huffed and quickly grabbed Barnaby’s legs, pulling on them until his partner fell back on the wooden floor with the blanket, and his legs were placed on the brunet’s lap. Moving him would hopefully shake him from any thoughts he was having, and he would pay attention to Kotetsu.

“Listen to this wise and old man. All you need to do is trust yourself. When you trust yourself, you can do anything you want.” The blond tried to fight getting up from the awkward position, but Kotetsu didn’t let go of his legs until his partner quit struggling. He wanted his partner to feel his warmth and this was the only casual way to do it without it being too weird.

Barnaby dropped his hands on his stomach gently and looked over at Kotetsu. The brunet tried his best not to blush at his partner’s state. He was semi wrapped on the thick blanket, his hair sprawled on the floor and his white t-shirt was riding up his stomach. His brain certainly didn’t try its best to not come up with many different situations this image could be placed in, so he cleared his throat and looked away for a second.

“What if I don’t trust myself.” Another statement.

“Then trust me when I tell you you’ll be okay. We’re going to get through this, Bunny, you and me together.” Somehow, his own words made his eyes sting. All the knowledge he has of the blond came rushing to him, making his heart ache and his stomach turn. He wanted nothing more than to have this young man in his arms and stop his pain.

“Bunny, I really want to hug you.” And not for the first time, his impulsive mind pushed him down to the blond who had tears running down the side of his face. He did his best to wrap his arms around Barnaby, but hugging while laying on wooden floor wasn’t the most desirable position, so he pulled them both up and against the wall.

His arms tightened around the blond’s waist while the legs still rested on top of his own. He felt Barnaby rub his face on his neck while one of his hands covered his face. His other hand was gripping Kotetsu’s shirt by his hip behind him. Both kept the position for the longest time, the rain and thunder drowning the sound of his partner’s sobs. 

He hated it when the blond cried. Despised it. But he has come to realize that letting him get it out of his system was the best way for him to start healing.

They spent a long time hugging each other until Barnaby pulled back and moved himself off Kotetsu.

“I’m sorry.” His hands removed any leftover tears from his cheeks, before Kotetsu could reach and do it himself.

“You really don’t have to apologize for anything, Bunny.” He looked down, fidgeting with the edge of his grey shirt. He needed to find a way to control his impulses. He’s never been a touchy-feely person at all, at least not with anyone besides his daughter and his late wife. Somehow the blond makes him want to be.

“Sometimes I feel like the tears have run out, then moments later I find myself crying all over again.” The blond sniffled and looked up to the rain.

“There is nothing wrong with crying, don’t believe any of that ‘boys don’t cry’ stuff.” The comment made his partner laugh softly, and Kotetsu smiled at his accomplishment.

“Do you still cry over her?” His smile dropped when the blond finished the question. He knows he’s curious because they’ve actually never talked about Tomoe before. Anytime his partner attempted to bring the topic, Kotetsu would always find a way to drop it. Barnaby never questions why, he just tries again later on.

Somehow, it feels right to talk about her with Barnaby right this moment.

“Not anymore, no. But I used to cry all the time the first couple of years, and over the silliest things too. I’d be shopping, and when I walked by the store she liked to buy clothes at, I would get sentimental.”

”Yes, that happens to me but about my parents. I will see something or smell something that reminds me of them, and I will feel empty and sad.” The blond scratched his shoulder and looked up at Kotetsu, who was staring off into the distance but still payed attention to his partner.

“It eventually stops happening, it did about three years ago for me. Although I still miss her just as much, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.”

Nodding, the blond looked over at the rain when a thunder crashed. Kotetsu felt he had more questions, but he was probably hesitant to ask them.

“Have you thought about pursuing another intimate relationship?”

The question made him feel very uncomfortable. It was not because of the blond asking it, it was the question itself and the answer that belonged to it. Of course he had thought about it, but every time he did his heart would ache, and his mind would tell him he’d be betraying Tomoe.

He understands pursuing another relationship is not betrayal when your previous lover is deceased. But to find someone he could love more than Tomoe, it made him sick to his stomach. He believes she is his soulmate. Kotetsu wants to hang on to that wish, hang on to the desire that even if she’s no longer with him, their love was so strong it carries through to wherever she is.

This is something very private, thoughts he’s kept on the vault that is his mind. No one has ever heard him say any of this, because he doesn’t want anyone to know. Kotetsu knows the blond is waiting for an answer, but today was not the day this thoughts of him are going to be heard. His brother always chastised him for never talking about what happened Tomoe and what is his life after the tragedy, openly.

“I remember I forgot to tell you about my brother, Muramasa.” Kotetsu didn’t even try to hide the fact that he didn’t want to answer the blond’s question, and he was glad his partner didn’t question him. He doesn’t feel like getting upset at Barnaby.

He never feels like getting upset at his partner.

 

~

 

The night had turned very awkward after the failed attempt of his partner to question him about his personal life. Kotetsu feels guilty for possibly ruining such wonderful night they were having. He knows he needs to change the way he reacts when his partner wants to get to know him better. 

It makes him feel like a hypocrite, and he hates that because he knows Barnaby thinks so too.

They had said their good nights after they talked about his brother Muramasa, and he was currently laying on a futon in his own bedroom. Picking his phone up, he clicked it on and saw the time, frowning.

“Three thirtyseven.” He said out loud to no one in particular. The room was completely dark except from the light emitted by the phone.

Before he put the phone down, he stared at the picture he had snapped on the taxi earlier. Barnaby looked beautiful in it, he always did. The kid had a pretty face, pretty hair, pretty eyes. There was nothing that wasn’t perfect on the blond. Maybe his head, since he’s very damaged there, but other than that he looks like the perfect man.

Sighting, Kotetsu put his phone down, turned around and closed his eyes. He didn’t know why, but his body tingled thinking about the hug they had outside. For some reason he wanted to dream about him tonight, even though he never dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner... I kind of want to see everyone's reactions to this and if they- and the whole City - eventually try to get the duo together. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy! :D

7

 

The poking on his back was starting to irritate him. He knew it was Kaede trying to get his attention, but he wanted to keep sleeping curled under the warm covers and his soft pillow. The night had been a rough one; he finally fell asleep late, or early if he wanted to go into technicalities, and his head was throbbing with a horrendous headache.

“Dad, wake up. Me and Barnaby made you pancakes.”

Sitting up, Kotetsu smiles brightly at his daughter. The thought of her and Barnaby in aprons, mixing ingredients and cheerfully making the fluffy goodness that are pancakes made him forget about his headache.

“You made pancakes for Papa!?” Kaede moved back and rolled her eyes. It didn’t bother him at all, but he feigned hurt to make her feel bad for her brattiness.

“No, I made pancakes for myself, but I was sure it would get you out of bed if I said they were for you.” She smiled, stood up and left the room.

Kotetsu rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair in hopes of chasing away the tiredness. He was up, might as well get showered and ready to face the day.

The thought of seeing Barnaby sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast with his mom and Kaede made him feel anxious. He stood up and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a green t-shirt, then headed for the shower. Once he was out and dried, he brushed his hair and shaved, noticing the bathroom smelled like Barnaby’s cologne.

It was odd, suddenly feeling this way about his partner. Last night, he fell asleep thinking about him, this morning he woke up thinking about him too. It was starting to make him think he had some sort of fixation. It must be. Why else would he, a man in his late thirties, be so focused on his much younger, handsome, male partner.

It was starting to make him feel nervous. He needed to get it together, this trip was for Barnaby and his well being.

Walking into the kitchen, he noticed the storm continued from last night, rain falling and the air humid.

“Morning everyone.” Kotetsu grabbed the chair next to the blond and sat down, smiling at him.

“Good morning, Kotetsu.” Barnaby looked up at him and smiled but quickly looked back down to the cup of tea he was holding.

“Kotetsu, get a plate and eat your breakfast. Kaede wants you to walk her to school and I’m going to the market to get some things I need for my garden.”

Nodding, the brunet grabbed himself five pancakes and poured an excessive amount of syrup on them, making the blond cringe in disgust. He purposely didn’t cut them and ate them bite by bite to spite his partner. It was always fun to count all the different faces Barnaby makes when observing Kotetsu.

“So how did you sleep last night?” Kotetsu spoke, startling Barnaby.

“Fine.” The dark lines under his eyes said otherwise, but the brunet was not going to question his partner right that moment when Kaede and his mother were in the kitchen.

“Kaede, what time do you need to be at school today?” His daughter turned to him and frowned.

“The same time I always have to be at school, dad.”

Grumbling, Kotetsu picked his plate and utensils up and placed them in the sink. He’ll wash the dishes when they get back since his mother and Kaede made breakfast.

“Wanna come with us?” He asked his partner, who seemed to think about it for a minute then nodded his head with a smile.

There was nothing else Kotetsu could do but to smile back.

 

~

 

“Thank you so much for walking with us, Barnaby.” Kaede looked up at the blond with a sweet smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

“No problem, Kaede.” Kotetsu fixed his rain jacket and pulled the hood farther down his forehead.

His eyes seemed to be glued to his partner, and he was starting to get more nervous than earlier in the morning. There was no other explanation as to why he keeps staring at him and feeling his stomach flip-flop. He was infatuated.

It all made sense. The whole walk to Kaede’s school got him thinking: lately he has urges to touch his partner in one way or another, to seek his attention somehow and to receive nothing less than the beautiful smile he owns. His smile makes him feel warm, his well being has him worried, hell, he wants nothing but to wrap his arms around the blond.

Now that he thinks about it, his behaviour for the past couple of months they’ve been back into the Hero business makes sense. Shyness, long stares, subtle touches...

It made him feel embarrassed, too. His daughter was infatuated with the man, but for him to also have the same issue is ridiculous. He needed to get his shit together.

Kotetsu wants to blame it all on the stupid interview the blond did. It awakened more of the suppressed feelings after hearing how much he means to the kid. To hear such wonderful things said about Kotetsu from the blond’s lips was magical. And to hear himself think about repressed feelings was horrible; how do you not know about your own feelings towards your male partner?

He can’t do this to him. Not when he has forged a stable friendship with someone for once, he can’t just turn around and become infatuated with him. The problem is, Kotetsu was positive the infatuation was already there, and it made him want to crawl in a hole and weep.

“—here.” Kotetsu’s eyes fell down to his daughter who was looking at him with a confused expression on her face.

“What baby?”

“Dad, we’re here. I need to go in now. Are you okay?” The worry on her voice made him feel warm inside and he bent down to kiss her forehead gently.

“I’m fine sweetheart, go to class. Do you want us to pick you up?” He asked, turning to his partner who agreed to his question.

Thinking for a couple of seconds, Kaede turned to the school then back to them while shaking her head. “There’s no need, I’ll see you both when I get home. I hope you two enjoy your time together instead. Oh, and you better cook something delicious for all of us to eat!” With that, his daughter ran towards the front gates of the school and left them to themselves.

“She’s very mature for her age.” Barnaby said fondly. “I don’t know where she got that from, you’re far from that.”

Kotetsu turned to the blond and glared at him.

“What? It’s true and we both know it.” For a second, the brunet wanted to continue the playful banter they always engaged in, but he stopped himself.

“Yeah, I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders and signaled for the blond to follow him back home.

They walked in silence for two blocks. Kotetsu knew his partner was a little confused about his behaviour.

“Are you upset about last night?” Barnaby stepped up to walk beside him, arms almost touching.

He was being cruel. Keeping himself from acting the way he’s been acting with the blond was an unfair thing to do. It wasn’t the blond’s fault he was infatuated. Yes, he’s very handsome and does the cutest things sometimes, but it’s still not his fault.

Shaking his thoughts, he decided he’ll just have to watch himself and his impulses.

“Nah, I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep very well last night.” A yawn accentuated his statement, making the blond laugh in relief. Kotetsu felt bad for worrying Barnaby. He could be so mean sometimes, even without knowing.

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask you anything personal anymore.”

“Don’t apologize Bunny, you did nothing wrong. In fact, I’m just a stubborn old man who should apologize to you and that owes you an explanation.”

Their steps fell to a slow pace and Barnaby looked up at him with curiosity.

“I promised you to be more open about myself, but I haven’t been fulfilling my promise. What you asked me last night, that’s something I’ve never talked with anybody before. Sometimes I don’t even want to think about it myself. So no, Bunny, I’ve never thought about being in another relationship with anyone else.”

“Thank you for sharing your feelings with me.”

Kotetsu wanted to turn around and hug his partner, but he stopped himself. It was best for both of them to not be so touchy-feely anymore. 

He knew he was going to regret the decision but if he truly wanted to help Barnaby, he needed to stop using his heart and start using his head. The thought brought him to the night the blond came back from the interview. Kotetsu had thought the same thing then and now his heart sunk at his lack of obedience.

“So, tonight is our last night here. What do you want to do?” The blond had been keeping pace with him but stopped walking when he turned to look at Kotetsu.

“Well, I was looking forward to walking around in the forest, but I guess that wouldn’t be ideal since it’s still raining.”

Smiling, Kotetsu signaled the blond to follow him towards a muddy path ahead on the road, and headed into the forest. Barnaby laughed at the realization and picked up his speed until his shoes slid on the mud and almost fell back.

“Don’t be hurting yourself, little Bunny.” Winking at him, Kotetsu kept walking once he saw the blond was fine. “I’m taking you to the small temple where Kaede got stuck last year. You remember the story, right?”

“How could I ever forget the tale of the Hero father and his damsel in distress daughter.”

After a session of their snickering back and forth, both walked in silence the rest of the way until reaching a newly built temple standing proudly high on a hill. The brunet smiled most of the way as Barnaby looked around him enjoying the surroundings.

Even though it had only been three miles, both were out of breath when they walked up the front stairs to reach the entrance. The three miles had been very steep and slippery to top it off.

“This is a very beautiful place.”

Nodding, Kotetsu walked in towards the altar and the blond followed behind, looking at the small statues adorning the inside of the temple.

“You know, this is the longest I’ve seen you without being purposely obnoxious.”

The glare made Barnaby laugh and Kotetsu relished on the beautiful sound. Everything about the blond was beautiful.

This whole new light into the situation made Kotetsu wonder why it has taken him so long to realize he was pining after his partner. It’s seems to be pretty obvious now that he thinks about it. It also made him wonder if the blond suspected anything.

Barnaby is very smart and very intuitive, but he would throw himself on his knees and pray to all the Gods in the world for this situation to be an exception. He didn’t want to lose his friend, his partner and his new reason to look forward to be someone.

“Kotetsu, are you okay? I know you told Kaede that you were, but you don’t seem to be.”

“What do you mean?” Sighting, he sat on one of the long benches and stared at the small altar. There was a candle sitting on top and he wanted for a second to turn it on and talk to Tomoe about all of this. His head was pounding.

“Well, you keep staring at nothing in particular and then you make weird faces for no reason.”

“Ah, don’t mind this old man. You keep doing all your cute things while I try to deal with a terrible headache.”

Barnaby stared at him and Kotetsu smiled reassuringly. The blond turned around and got closer to the altar and Kotetsu looked down to the floor in shame. This was going to be the longest night he’s had in awhile.

~

The rest of the day was spent mostly in silence. They finished looking at the temple, then went out and walked around some more in the forest before returning home. Kotetsu tried his best to not get giddy about cooking lunch together with Barnaby, but at the end his attempts failed miserably. Their joking had been the best part of the lunch-making process.

Once Kaede got home, the three ate lunch together and then lounged on the living room before Kotetsu’s mom came back.

“You took forever, mom. That was the longest trip to the market you’ve ever taken.” Kotetsu picked his ear as he yawned while leaning his cheek on his hand. Barnaby was sitting next to him on the couch facing him while Kaede sat cross legged under the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Most of the sound filling the room were her fingers tapping on the keyboard at record speed.

“Well, I thought you and Barnaby might enjoy the time alone, so I went over to a friend’s house and had tea with her.”

Kotetsu frowned, wondering what his mother meant. What is it with everyone suggesting they wanted time alone? It was starting to get irritating.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, ma’am. It was not my intention to keep you out of your house at all.” Barnaby flushed embarrassedly and bowed his head just as he did when he was first introduced to Anju.

“It was no inconvenience at all, Barnaby. Now, what time are you two leaving tomorrow? I need to know if I have to pack you two breakfast or not.”

“We’re leaving early in the morning, but you don’t have to bother mom. Apparently, Mr. Lloyds booked us the best cabin in the train and it comes with free gourmet breakfast.” 

Winking at Kaede, Kotetsu smiled and mentally thanked Lloyds. At first he had been upset about the whole Honeymoon suite, but now he was thankful for it. Comfy sofa, hearty meal, the company of his cute partner; nothing can beat that.

It’s been half a day of him thinking about his feelings for Barnaby, if there were any there. He hoped there weren’t, but when it came to his heart, there isn’t much he can dictate. Somehow, this whole idea of being infatuated with Barnaby wasn’t so scary anymore. He’s been acting as he normally would, and the blond hasn’t done anything different, either.

Which made him think about the purpose of the trip.

“Bunny, are you having a good time here with my family?” Kotetsu turned to look at the blond who pulled his feet up and rested back on the armrest of the couch.

“Yeah, this is definitely the good life compared to all the things we have to do back in Sternbild.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. We’re probably going to be bombarded with interviews since we’ve been absent for days.”

Barnaby smiled and shook his head at his comment. Kotetsu saw his daughter look up and smile dreamily at the blond.

“I don’t think so. I’m sure they’ve asked Agnes about us and she most likely told them we were on vacation leave.”

“I’m just glad you’re having a good time. This was a trip for you to relax.” Kotetsu looked at the blond for a second before looking alarmed. “And to come visit my adorable daughter, because she wanted to spend time with you too and I’m the best dad ever.” He added making Barnaby laugh again.

“Whatever. I know why you’re really here dad, you don’t have to make blatant lies.”

“Oh, really? Who said I was lying?” The indignation in his voice was obvious, but he still felt guilty for continuing the lie.

Ignoring him, Kaede kept on typing on the laptop but smiled mischievously at the same time.

“I’ll let it go if I can take a picture with both of you.”

Kotetsu turned to the blond who smiled and nodded. Both stood up and looked down at his daughter.

“Where’s the camera?” Kotetsu asked, scratching his neck.

“We’re taking one with my laptop. Just come sit beside me.”

Both men walked to where she was and lowered themselves on each side of her, staring at their reflection on the screen. 

Kaede looked as happy as can be and Barnaby fixed his bangs while looking at his reflection. He smiled and rested his chin on his daughter’s shoulder while Barnaby touched his temple with hers.

“Three, two, one, cheese!” There was a click of the mouse she was using with her laptop, and the screen turned black for a second before showing the finish product.

There they were, wide smiles, bright eyes and with no worries. They looked like the perfect little family he used to have with Tomoe, except, Barnaby was with them on this one.

“Thank you, Barnaby!” Kaede turned to the blond and hugged him enthusiastically. Barnaby laughed and tentatively wrapped his arms around the child to return the embrace.

His heart skipped a beat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner... I kind of want to see everyone's reactions to this and if they- and the whole City - eventually try to get the duo together. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's chapter 8, I hope you all enjoy it!

8

 

Kotetsu has been staring at the wall for ten minutes. He knows because the last time he checked his phone, it displayed nine o’clock and now it was ten past nine. He was trying not to get irritated at his brother. Now, Kotetsu loves his older brother very much, he was the one that helped the most when he was shunned and bullied at school because of his then newfound Next abilities. But right now, he kept asking all this questions to Barnaby and the blond kept directing all of his attention to Muramasa.

The blond seemed flustered, his eyes kept moving from his brother to him. He did his best to ignore the behaviour, but it was so adorable. This is the first time Barnaby has seen his brother, and he wouldn’t be surprised if the blond thinks they look almost identical. Most people that know both him and Muramasa think so.

“Muramasa, let Barnaby breathe.” Before his brother could reply, Kotetsu’s phone went off and he pulled it out to see who it was. The image of a bull greeted him and he thanked Antonio for his timing.

“Hey, what’s going on?” He answered, standing up and walking away from the kitchen and into the living room, looking over at some pictures his mother had hanging from the wall behind the television.

“Dude, I just have to ask. Why was Agnes talking about you and the kid on our date yesterday?”

“You had a date with her!? Why!?” He didn’t mean to yell, but the information caught him by surprise.

“What do you mean ‘why’? She’s a beautiful and ambitious woman. I’m just surprised she kept talking about how good you two are doing and how she can’t wait to have you both back.”

“Oh, I meant why would she go out with you.” His friend didn’t find his comment funny, but Kotetsu loved making fun of him and his crush on Agnes. “Beats me. Her and Lloyds were acting pretty weird before we left. Antonio, the man booked me and Barnaby the Honeymoon suite on the train to come to Oriental Town. What is up with that?”

“Uh, well, um. Yeah, that’s kind of weird...” He didn’t sound very convinced but Kotetsu let it slip. Back to his friend’s dilemma: the reason Agnes is excited about him and Barnaby. She did mention some things before they left Sternbild.

“I think she’s very happy because apparently, after Bunny’s interview a couple of days ago our ‘internet ratings’ went up or something like that.”

“Huh, that’s odd.”

“Why would that be odd?” The comment awoke curiosity in him.

“To be honest, this is just a rumor, I’m not sure if it’s a fact or not. Keith had mentioned to me that his sponsor commented to him that you and the kid were going to be separated. So I called you because I’m just trying to figure out what the hell is going on.”

“Why would they want to separate me and Bunny? You just said Agnes is happy with us, and I just explained to you why.”

“Look man, I’m just letting you know what Keith’s sponsor said. And what makes even less sense is all the bunch of interviews you and the kid are scheduled to have when you get back.”

Groaning, Kotetsu turned around and leaned back on the wall, letting his head hit it in distress. He knows is part of the job, but interviews are so much hassle and they usually take longer when they give them to Barnaby. But why would they schedule him and Barnaby interviews if they haven’t been on air for at least two weeks?

“Yeah, for some reason both of you are the sensation of the moment. I hope you both don’t get into any lover’s quarrel and ruin this for Agnes. I swear I’ll punch you really hard if you ruin this for Agnes.” 

That joke, lover’s quarrel, was used by the Heroes sometimes to refer to him and Barnaby fighting. It was cute but at the same time annoying. Kotetsu knew it also irritated the blond and everyone made sure to say it as often as possible. You know, because lovers would fight and make up.

Oh no.

It was all coming to him.

Agnes’ comments about them, Lloyds booking the Honeymoon suite. Nathan. Dear Lord, the restaurant owner.

“The restaurant owner!” Kotetsu didn’t know whether to cry, laugh, or both. He was, to put it nicely, shocked.

“What...? Kotetsu, are you drunk? I thought your boyfriend didn’t let you drink.” Antonio was still on the phone and Kotetsu almost dropped it when he heard his voice. He had no time to think of a remark regarding his friend’s teasing about him and Barnaby’s deals.

“I, uh, I’ll call you later. Gotta go.” His hands started to shake.

“Jeez, I was kidding but sure. Say hi to your Ma, your bro and little Kaede from me.”

“Yeah.” Ending the conversation, Kotetsu’s heart was beating like crazy in his chest. It couldn’t be, it really couldn’t be.

His mother, and even his daughter. They all knew. Everyone seemed to have it all figured out before him. It seemed like the whole world seemed to have this idea of the dynamic of their relationship and his stomach wanted to turn.

Straightening up, he walked to the kitchen but stopped near the entrance. His brother was now telling Barnaby a story about his high school days when he was a troublemaker. Kaede was sitting next to the blond, listening intently to what her uncle was saying. Stepping into the occupied room, he kissed his daughter’s head and motioned for his brother to stand up.

“I’m not feeling great right now, I think I’m heading to bed early.” He was the only one that didn’t eat dinner, and he certainly didn’t feel like eating anything at the moment.

“And you’re leaving in the morning? If you want I can take you and Barnaby to the train station in the evening after I close the store.” The worry in his brother’s eyes didn’t surprise him, but he couldn’t sit here with everyone in the room. He wondered if Muramasa also thought him and Barnaby were in an intimate relationship.

“Nah, our boss went through the trouble of booking us a round trip. Plus we need to be at work by noon because apparently we’re scheduled for interviews.” Barnaby nodded at his comment and stood up, shaking his brother’s hand.

“Well, if we have to be at work right as we arrive in Sternbild, I should probably retire for the night myself.”

“It’s so sad that you’re leaving.” Kaede spoke up, looking heartbroken. The brunet smiled down at his daughter and hugged her to him.

“Baby, Barnaby knows he can visit anytime he wants. And you know you can come visit us anytime you want.”

“I know, it’s just that I liked having the two of you here, even if it was for a short time.” She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Well, that means it’s also time for me to go. It was nice to finally meet you, Barnaby.”

“Yes, same here.” Both smiled at each other and then Muramasa hugged Kaede goodbye.

“Barnaby, please take good care of my brother. Good night.”

Kotetsu’s face got very hot, very fast. Muramasa could have kept that last comment to himself.

“Barnaby, can I get a big hug from you before I go to bed? I won't be awake before you two leave tomorrow morning, so I wanted to say goodbye to you now.”

The blond turned and smiled down at his daughter. He held his arms open for a second and bent down to pick her up in a bear hug. Kotetsu smiled at how delighted his daughter looked in the arms of his favorite Hero.

“Night dad, I’ll call you tomorrow night before I go to bed.” Kissing his cheek, the girl smiled one last time at Barnaby before leaving to her bedroom.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Kotetsu nodded his head at Barnaby and walked to his own bedroom, getting inside and closing the door behind him.

Pulling his futon out, Kotetsu didn’t even bother changing into his pajama pants, he laid down and rested his head on the pillow. Back in Sternbild he usually slept in whatever he was wearing the night before, and at the moment he wanted that sense of familiarity.

In his mind, this whole situation was spiraling out of control. How could he have been so stupid as to not see it first. It was almost impossible to think of a way to stop this from getting bigger than what it is. The brunet didn’t want to ruin this for Barnaby he, truly and with all his heart, didn’t want to traumatize the kid even more.

And as much an issue as that is, the biggest question was whether he could keep this from Barnaby or not.

“Tomoe, you were usually the one to solve important issues.” His eyes moved to the framed picture of his late wife sitting on a small homemade altar. Her smile was sweet, her eyes were kind, and the love that she always had for everything could be easily seen from the picture.

He still missed her. Before Barnaby, there wasn’t a day he didn’t go to bed without thinking of her at least once. Does this mean he’s getting ready to move on? He always figured that the evolving thoughts he had of the blond were just part of him opening up to others after Tomoe’s death. 

Never in his wild dreams would he think there was something much deeper than friendship. Is there? Or is his head just making things up now that he knows what everyone sees.

His stomach started to turn again but this time it came with a headache. The area around his eyes ached but he didn’t want to move and get medicine. Everything in his head was a mess, he didn’t know what to think anymore.

There was a soft knock on his door before it was opened with carefulness.

“Kotetsu, may I come in?” It was Barnaby wearing his sleepwear. He remained silent for a couple of seconds, trying to figure out whether feigning sleep was a good idea or not, but decided against it.

He had too big of a heart to ever turn away from Barnaby.

“You need something Bunny?” Kotetsu turned on his back, looking straight at the blond leaning on the door frame with both hands. He looked worried.

“I was worried that you suddenly started feeling sick. It’s not usual for us to get sick, with our Next power and all.” The blond stepped in and closed the door behind him, then he walked softly towards him and sat on the floor next to his futon.

“Technically I’m not sick, I just have this horrendous headache and it’s making me want to punch something.” Where is Antonio when you need him and his Next power.

“Oh, in that case I’ll let you sleep like you said you would.” Before the blond was able to stand up, Kotetsu reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.

“Don’t leave me to drown in self pity all alone.” His partner smiled but didn’t take his hand away from his.

“Self pity? And why would you be drowning in self pity?” Kotetsu could feel the slight tremble in his partner’s hand and the heat coming from it. He wanted to close his eyes and fall into eternal slumber with that hand in his grasp.

“I don’t know what I’m saying. I just feel like the world is closing in on me.” 

“I can definitely relate to that feeling.” Laying down, the blond tried to find a position without removing his hand from Kotetsu’s and he found that to be very adorable. The brunet was tempted to let go of the hand so his partner could find a position fast, but seeing the small blush on his face was rather satisfying.

They were now laying on their sides facing each other, Kotetsu on his comfortable futon while Barnaby rested on the wooden floor. He was about to suggest the blond to get some blankets or something but a laugh stopped him.

“I’m sorry, I just feel so sad that we’re leaving.” Kotetsu frowned but kept a smile on his face. That was rather contradicting; to laugh and then state that you’re sad.

“Why?”

“I’ve been having so much fun here with your family. Thank you for everything you do for me; I mean, you go out of your way to do things sometimes, it makes me feel guilty.” The blond blushed again and looked away.

“Why would you feel guilty, Bunny?” He was tempted to tighten his grip on the hand, but instead he moved his fingers and intertwined them with Barnaby’s.

“Because I would never know of a way to repay you.”

Kotetsu chuckled and turned on his back once more, staring up at the ceiling. He wanted to cry, he could feel his eyes prickling. A surge of feelings went through him as they do anytime his partner talks like that, like he’s so insignificant.

Screw it. A couple of days ago he was reluctant to tell the blond what he really felt, and even if he’s still not sure whether there is something deeper than friendship or not, it wasn’t fair to his friend. Kotetsu stood up, ignoring the pounding of the headache, and pulled Barnaby up with his hand holding the blond’s. He wanted to smile at the confused expression his partner had, but he was about to say something serious. 

“Listen to me, Barnaby Brooks Jr.” The blond’s eyebrow went up, and Kotetsu didn’t blame him. The full name was an alien concept to him regarding his partner, after all. Funny things aside, he needed to focus. “I don’t know where you get this idea of returning the favours from. I have never said to you that you have to do something in return. Everything I do to make you smile, or to make your day be a little better has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I want something in return.”

“But–”

“Let me finish. I don’t know how you grew up, and I don’t know the level of importance your relationship with Maverick was. I don’t care nor do I want to bring it up... but here in my house with my family, we do things because we want to. We do nice things because we care. You are very precious to me, an irreplaceable friend. I care about you and I love you.”

His partner looked shocked. Kotetsu was about to wrap his arms around him, but the blond beat him by initiating the hug for the second time since they’ve met.

Perfect, that’s what it seemed. He did love Barnaby and that confession was as heartfelt as anything he’s ever said with love, but at the same time his poor heart was breaking in a million pieces. He did love the blond, he loved him dearly and there is nothing anyone could do to stop him from loving this man. 

But there is no way in this universe he’ll let his partner know, and if he has to suffer through it, then so be it. It was strange, to come to this conclusion at the same time as he makes his friend believe it’s all platonic for both of their sakes.

There was so much to think about regarding his feelings. And there was even more to think about regarding what, the whole city apparently, thought of them.

They stood like that longer than he would have liked, but his partner wasn’t letting him go and he wasn’t going to complain about it. The arms around him were trembling. Kotetsu itched to touch his hair and tell him everything was going to be okay, but he stopped himself.

~

After the hug, Barnaby had thanked him three time then left the room saying they both needed to rest. Kotetsu did sleep very comfortably despite the headache, but something within him finally felt at peace. It was like heavy fog parted aside to let him see what he has been looking for for a long time.

Now that he had this newfound feelings for the blond, he needed to really keep himself in check.

Turning to the side, he stared silently at his partner who was currently sipping on a glass of water as the train neared its destination. It wasn’t awkward silence at all, on the contrary, they were very comfortable around each other for known reasons.

As Sternbild came close on the view, Kotetsu remembered his mother’s face when she had to say goodbye to Barnaby. She had patted his cheek lovingly and told him he was welcome anytime, making the brunet smile. 

Looking down at his phone, Kotetsu turned the screen on showing the picture he took of the blond as they were on their way to his mother’s house. The memories made on the trip, he was going to keep forever in his heart regardless of the outcome, as sad and lonely as it may be.

“We’ve arrived.” Barnaby said airily, looking over at the brunet and smiling softly. Kotetsu proceeded to put his domino mask on, relishing on the feeling of having his identity secret once again.

Both gathered their luggage and made their way outside the train and into the station. It was filled with people, but it was easy for the blond to spot Lloyds and their driver standing next to each other.

“Ah, my two favorite people! We have lots to do today, I hope the both of you are well rested.” The blond turned to look at Kotetsu who shrugged then started following the man.

“He seems to be in a great mood today.” Barnaby whispered in his ear from behind him, making him shiver at the warm breath ghosting the back of his neck.

“You find it intriguing, but I’m sure he’s that way because we’re having many interviews today. Remember what Rock Bison said last night.” Nodding, both walked up to a sleek black car and got in after Lloyds.

Kotetsu sat next to Barnaby and facing the older man who stared at them creepily.

“So, I’m guessing the trip was a good one because both of you seem, ahem, less tired. I knew I booked the right cabin of the train.”

“Yeah, about that–”

“Here is the schedule for today.” Kotetsu wanted to complain about the cabin issue, but grabbed the clipboard he was given by his boss quite rudely. Staring at it, he noticed the first one to have an interview was him.

“So the interviews are going to be at the Apollon Media headquarters?” The blond kept reading the list, as Lloyds agreed.

“Only Tiger’s interview will. Yours is going to take place at the Justice Tower. You’re coming with us first then after the interview we’ll go to yours. The rest of the interviews take place at the tower.”

“Understood.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner... I kind of want to see everyone's reactions to this and if they- and the whole City - eventually try to get the duo together. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I really appreciate anyone that reads, kudos and/or comments this story. :) Enjoy!!

9

As the lights blinded him and tried to melt the skin off his body with their heat, Kotetsu questioned the reasons Barnaby liked this sort of situation. The situations in which yes, you feel like a star, but are so bothersome and so not what he signed up when he wanted to become a Hero.

Sometimes they get witty interviewers, and sometimes they get assholes, but this particular interviewer seemed to be intimidated by him. She was a young, short, petite girl with a ponytail tightly tied on the back of her head. Her clothes seemed to be a little too formal for what they were doing; a suit jacket and a pair of lady slacks.

“Hi, Mr. Tiger, I hope you had a wonderful time during your days off. I thank you for your time and for being here with me today.” The girl’s voice was very calm and sweet. The brunet smiled at her, she was such a darling.

“No problem at all, and thanks. I did have an amazing time.” She smiled back at him, and continued with the questions. She had a notebook with what he assumed seemed to be the questions he was going to be asked.

“I’m Jesse from the local news channel KSG. I’m sure you already know this but you and Mr. Barnaby are the worldwide sensation of the moment. Ever since the national interview he had almost two weeks ago, the internet fame of the famous Sternbild Hero duo went off the charts.”

“Uh, no, I didn’t know we were a worldwide sensation. I mean, Bu- Barnaby has always been a sensation with him being all handsome and cute.”

“Handsome and cute indeed. Well, as you could imagine, everyone has many questions for both of you, but this interview is all about you. There has been lots of emphasis made on the fact that you’re an older man, a very handsome older man, and you’re together with a much younger idol.”

Well, duh. He’s been in the Hero business much longer than Barnaby. He started about the same age as Barnaby did. It’s been more than a decade. Now that he thinks about it, it has really been a while.

“Handsome? Me? Aha.” Kotetsu laughed at her comment once he realized what Jesse said. He felt his face get hot from the compliment. He really liked this interviewer.

“Um, on another note, it has been rumored that you and Mr. Barnaby left on a vacation together. All the new fans and many of the existing fans want to know where did the two of you go and if it was a fun vacation.”

“Ah,” Kotetsu thought for a second. Obviously he won’t mention his hometown nor his family, but the problem is whether he should agree to being with Barnaby on a vacation or not. The interviewer is being nice about this and he didn’t want to be rude to her by changing the topic. “we went to a small town on another state. It was indeed fun. The key to having fun anywhere is to be surrounded by people that love you and that way no matter where you go it’ll always be fun.”

“That’s very insightful, Mr. Tiger! I’m sure the fans appreciate your words of wisdom. Too bad for the fans that decided to turn their back on you, they get to miss your amazing advice. I’m sure Mr. Barnaby makes it all better though.”

“Huh?” Did the girl just say some fans turned their back on him? He wondered if this was about the rumors of him and Barnaby being together romantically.

“So, Mr. Tiger, we are aware that you’ve lost some of your older fans. How does that make you feel?”

Right, because everyone had this idea that him and Barnaby were romantically involved. To some degree Kotetsu wasn’t surprised he’s lost fans, specifically talking about some of the older generations. What he didn’t need was for this interview to turn into a questionnaire of his and Barnaby’s relationship. He can see it coming, he can see it in the lady’s face.

“You lose some you gain some, right?” With a smile, Kotetsu stood up to shake her hand, but the woman looked confused. They still had ten minutes after all, but since Barnaby was the only one listening on to the interview besides Apollon Media staff, he was going to cut it short.

“Right. Important things to do.” Jesse from the local news channel shook his hand and grabbed her notebook, her recorder and her sunglasses. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tiger.”

Smiling, Kotetsu nodded and she blushed. Her head ducked and she walked away from him towards the exit of the office.

“You’re going to get in trouble for skipping the last ten minutes.” The blond spoke, frowning at him.

“Ah, well, I don’t see how any of those questions had anything to do with Hero work.” Grabbing his hat from a desk next to him, Kotetsu put it on and walked towards the exit with Barnaby on tow.

“You know, you didn’t have to say I was cute. Now I’m probably going to be teased about that for a long time.” Kotetsu just shrugged and kept on walking.

His partner looked troubled but he decided not to say anything. On the way to the Justice Tower, Kotetsu dwelled on the fans he lost. If fans were starting to take action on what they thought about him and Barnaby, how is he going to stop this from getting bigger and bigger. There is no way he can cover this up from his partner. Or better yet, there is no way he can stop this whole mess from blowing up. If he were to deny it on television, Barnaby would know there was something to begin with and it would probably fuel the rumors. If he doesn’t say anything, there is the possibility of this going away on its own, but it’ll take a while.

“I’m sorry.” The blond spoke up, making him look up and into his eyes.

“For what?”

“You losing some of your fans.” 

Okay. Why would he be feeling guilty about it? It wasn’t his fault. Unless he thinks the trip caused all of this. Maybe Barnaby thinks being off the air for more than a week is causing his fans to turn their back on him. This could be a great excuse to cover this whole mess from his partner.

“It’s not your fault Bunny. I’ll always do anything to make you happy no matter what anyone else thinks.” This is a great plan to back everything on, and he thanked the blond for being easy to read.

“Oh.” His cheeks turned red and Kotetsu laughed. He will never get enough of making his handsome partner blush. It was such a beautiful thing to look at.

As soon as they stepped out of the car in front of the Justice Tower, Agnes had her employees pull them out and take Barnaby to the makeup chair whilst Kotetsu waited next to him.

“You’re up in two and _don’t_ mess it up.” Her eyes moved from the blond to the brunet. “I’m talking to you, Kaburagi.”

His partner smiled at him while he frowned at the woman. The patronizing was uncalled for, he was a man in his late thirties, not a child after all. But then again, he just walked out of his own interview.

“I’m nervous.” Kotetsu turned to the blond in confusion. Said blond had his hands clasped together while rubbing his thumbs on top of his own hands.

“Whatever does that mean? You’ve done this countless of times since you became a Hero. Here, let me correct myself, you did an interview on national television almost two weeks ago.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s just that something feels off. Like they’re out to get us somehow.”

Kotetsu straightened up and laughed nervously. Patting Barnaby on his back with a little force, the brunet pushed the blond forward towards the chair he’s supposed to sit on for the interview.

“Ah Bunny! Don’t worry, I’ll be right here in front of you for support.” He winked at the blond and stepped back as people started filling the set. The video people took place, the photographers, and the interviewer did too.

“Everyone, get in place, we’ll start in three,” some people shuffled out of the way and Kotetsu walked back a few steps until he was standing a little behind the cameras. “two, one.”

“And welcome to the world of Bryan Seacrust. Today we have the sensational Barnaby Brooks Jr. on set and we would like to thank Sternbild for hosting us here in the heart of their home.”

Kotetsu saw Barnaby look over behind the interviewer and to him. The only thing the brunet could do was smile at him and give him a thumbs up. The blond smiled back and focused back on the interviewer.

“The world is aware of the Next, specially the group Sternbild has started who are called Heroes. We understand the magnificent idea behind what the Heroes do and I’m sure Sternbild and the rest of the world are very grateful for your hard work. But I’m going to be honest, I’m here for the gossip.”

Barnaby laughed but Kotetsu frowned. Oh shit.

“Shoot. It’s not like I don’t like to talk about myself.” Bryan, the interviewer laughed at this and patted the blond on the arm.

“You’re a treat. I swear. No wonder everyone loves you!” Leaning back on the chair, the guy picked up a notecard and read it quickly before putting it down. “Okay, let’s just get to the bottom of this. Do you, or do you not curl your hair.”

Kotetsu felt like fainting from the lack of air going to his brain. He held his breath the whole time after the guy mentioned gossip. The older man looked up to the sky and thanked vanity for once in his life.

“I have natural wavy hair, so I don’t need to curl it. Now with that said, I do use a product to keep my curls up.”

“There you go ladies and gentleman, Barnaby does not curl his hair. I bet many girls are jealous of your curls.” Both laughed and Kotetsu rolled his eyes. Fashionistas.

“I work with what I have.” Nodding, the guy picked up another notecard and placed it back quickly.

“Now, there is a rumor going around that you and your partner will get separated to get you back on the First League of Heroes. Is this going to happen or not?”

“That’s never going to happen. No one has said anything regarding us being separated, and even if they wanted to I wouldn’t let that happen. I’m happy being next to Tiger and if they don’t like it then they’ll have to bump him to First League too or deal with it.”

“If you were worried about your favorite pair being separated, Barnaby just debunked that rumor with a big, fat ‘not happening’.” He did the deal with the notecard once more. “Now, here’s the biggest topic of gossip lately.”

“What is it?” The blond seemed to be very curious about this one. Kotetsu was internally praying it had nothing to do with the rumors of them being together.

“We all know you had your interview with Lady Oh and it was a success. It seemed like everyone tuned in to see it, and it rocket launched you and your partner off into the land of the worldwide famous. The thing is, your fans are worried. Many are crying in sadness to know that their idol has an idol of his own and their dreams were crushed to know they’ll never get to be your idol.”

Barnaby stared at the guy for a couple of seconds, probably trying to figure out how this guy comes up with the weird sentences. At least that’s what Kotetsu is trying to do.

“Yes. That is correct.”

“Is that so? Do explain. I don’t have to tell you your fans are dying to hear you say something regarding this topic.”

“Tiger has taught me everything I know about being a Hero. But he’s also helped me heal inside and out from everything I’ve been through. He’s full of wisdom and kindness and he’s not afraid of sharing these gifts.” The green eyes moved past Bryan to Kotetsu’s. His heart thumped in his chest. “I appreciate my fans very much. I cherish every good thought they have of me, but I can’t help myself from turning back to Tiger. We just came back from a trip, and everything I experienced in this trip will always be in my heart. Every single moment that we spend together helps me become the man I was meant to become from the very beginning.”

Kotetsu held those green eyes for as long as the blond spoke, and suddenly he understood it all. It was almost as if he were playing a game of tetris and in an instant all the pieces moved themselves and accommodated in the right places to fit and fill the space.

There is no doubt about it. And somehow, he can’t shake off the feeling that there never was a doubt.

He’s in love with Barnaby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_ In-depth story of Kotetsu's thoughts regarding the situation and his possible feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took a little longer than I expected to post it. I have been planning my wedding! and it takes most of my time besides school (yup, full-time school this summer!). I appreciate your patience, and I'm also sad to say that the story is coming to an end pretty soon! Can't wait to have you guys read the ending. Enjoy the chapter! :)
> 
> ATTENTION:  
> Please read the note at the end of this chapter! Thank you :)

10

The day had gone by fast. Both had to do a total of three interviews each then three together before being let go by Agnes, who applauded them and told them to go rest for tomorrow they start their regular days on the Second League.

The older man was glad none of the other interviews tried to pry into their personal lives, thought the blond kept making sweet comments regarding him and how he is. Despite the flattering, Kotetsu couldn’t help but to feel nervous about the whole thing. It would have taken the wrong question for this whole mess to fall apart on top of him.

Kotetsu looked around and peeled the mask off his face. Barnaby went off to the restroom and the brunet took the time to think about all that’s happened today. He’s in love with the blond. Yes, he had the feeling that he already knew this but was trying to ignore that.

Of course there was nothing wrong with that. Why wouldn’t he try to ignore the feeling? His partner is his co-worker, much younger than him, a man, and also an idol. He’s not a child, he knows this can be very complicated if he even thinks of pursuing anything. Not that he’d ruin what the blond and he forged together anyway, but one needs to think things from every angle.

This friendship was forged together with sweat, blood and tears. Literally. It makes him want to hit his head with a wall. Great, he had to complicate everything now that they have established a pace.

“Hey, want to get something to eat together?” Barnaby came up from behind him, and he turned around to see his partner smiling at him.

“Nah, I think I’m just going to go home and rest.”

The blond stared at him for a minute then nodded, the smile faltering.

“Are you still feeling sick?” The worry in his voice warmed Kotetsu’s heart. He just wanted to grab the younger man and hug him until... until. He doesn’t know, but he just wants to permanently hug the man. Unfortunately, he needs his head clear in order to think of a solution.

“No, but I could sleep standing here.” He lied. He’s not tired but he needs to be away from his partner as much as he could right now. Clear head.

“Okay, see you tomorrow then.” As soon as the blond left, Kotetsu walked to his vehicle while pulling his phone out and dialing Antonio’s number.

~

“I’m sure the sky is going to fall.” Antonio smiled at Kotetsu while chugging the beer on his hand. The brunet scowled and drank his shot of tequila.

“Shut up before I realize this was the worst idea ever.” Screw having a clear head. He was going to go against his promise to Barnaby and drink until he passes out tonight.

“I swear you’re the only one I know that has friends as decorative items. You’re an idiot but everyone knows that.”

Kotetsu stared at the three remaining shots of tequila before grabbing a beer and taking a swig from it.

“You also know that I hate bothering others with my problems. Everyone has problems of their own.”

“You clearly don’t understand the meaning of the word friend, but I understand you and that’s why we’re best friends.”

Antonio was patronizing him, but he’s right. He just doesn’t want others to burden with his problems. They are his for a reason. Although, sometimes it’s a relief to have someone to talk to about stuff.

“I’m fucked.” He grabbed another shot and drank it. His cheeks were getting tingly but he was fine. It takes more than two shots of tequila to get him down.

“Why?” Antonio did sound concerned for him, but Kotetsu was still trying to think of a reason he shouldn’t tell this to anyone. Nothing came to his mind.

“I think... I think I–” The brunet stopped for a second. This was so embarrassing, his cheeks were definitely flushed now, but not from the alcohol.

“You think? You think what? Just spit it out Kotetsu.” This really couldn’t get any worse, so might as well have someone help him find a solution.

“I think I love Bunny.” His eyes closed afraid of the man’s reaction but when he opened them, Antonio was frozen mid swig to his beer.

Both their faces could be mistaken for tomatoes.

Clearing his throat, Antonio put his beer down and turned to look at him square in the eye. His hands were getting clammy and his neck itched. It was getting hot in the bar, but it could possibly be a side effect from the alcohol setting in his stomach.

“So, um, why do you say that?” Kotetsu drank another shot and his friend finished his second beer in one go. Breaking Barnaby’s promise looked like a pretty good idea right about now.

“I’m sorry, Antonio.” The brunet chuckled and hid his face behind his hands while leaning his elbows on the bartop. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. We can drop the topic.”

“No, no, don’t worry. I was not expecting this, that’s all, but I don’t know if I’ll be of any help other than listening though.” Antonio was his second angel sent from heaven.

It was almost like a switch went off on him. Everything he’s ever held inside of him came stumbling out of his mouth to his poor, but beloved friend. All the things he’s ever thought of the blond, all the things he wants to keep him from and why he thinks being in love with him is a bad idea. Antonio would just nod once in a while but kept his attention on him the whole time, hearing him out.

It was as if he had been holding his breath the whole time and now he can breath out. His head felt lighter, his chest less constricted and his stomach much tamed.

“This is a big mess because everyone, and I mean everyone seems to think we’re romantically involved.” His eyes closed and he took his last shot of tequila, trying to swallow down the problems.

“So if everyone thinks you two are getting it on and he hasn’t said anything about it, what’s the problem?”

“I don’t think he knows about it, because he’s never said anything to me. But on the interviews, he keeps reiterating how good a _friend_ I am to him, which means he wants me as a friend and a friend only.”

“That’s a good point. Have you asked him about it? Maybe he actually knows but he doesn’t tell you because he doesn’t want to break your heart.”

“You think?” His stomach dropped.

Kotetsu was seriously worried now. If this is the truth, then this means he’s being rejected. Maybe Antonio is right and Barnaby does know about this whole thing, but doesn’t want to hurt him by saying something about it. Instead, he’s making all those comments on interviews for him to catch on.

The rest of the night went by as a blur. The more he drinks, the less he’ll remember.

~

The next morning, Kotetsu barely got to work on time. His head felt like it was going to explode, and his stomach was not happy from all he drank the night before. He was currently sitting at his desk trying to ignore the worried looks Barnaby was aiming at him, hoping he never caught on to the fact that he broke his promise.

“You look terrible and you haven’t said anything to me since you got here.” From the frown on the beautiful face his partner had, the brunet knew he was on the spot. After all, Barnaby and him have gotten pretty drunk together in the past. He knows how he looks when he’s hung over.

Kotetsu didn’t say anything and continued to stare at the screen in front of him. It was blank, but he needed to keep his eyes away from his partner’s. He felt so guilty it made him want to cry.

The blond looked away and stood up abruptly, walking away with heavy steps. Kotetsu was definitely sure his partner was pissed off.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, even Lloyds noticed. They had gotten back from a mission where they both saved a whole kindergarten class from falling off the bridge in a bus and immediately got called to his office.

“You two are unusually quiet, so I’ll make this quick. The owner of a local restaurant came by and dropped something for the two of you.” The man handed Barnaby a closed envelope and the blond opened it, pulling out a single piece of paper. Said blond rolled his eyes and threw the envelope and the piece of paper at him before walking away and out the office.

“I take it he’s not interested, so you can keep it. Now go along, I have some business to take care of.”

The brunet read the piece of paper as he walked out the office. It was an invitation for an exclusive private dinner at the Italian restaurant the blond and he ate at more than a week ago when Barnaby came back from the famous interview. Putting the paper inside the envelope, Kotetsu folded it and placed it in the pocket inside his vest.

Now he was off to look for the blond. He was probably getting changed in the locker room, so that’s where he headed off to first.

The sound of water running proved him right, but he didn’t want to seem like a creeper and stay around while the blond showered. He decided to walk out and wait in the gym, outside the locker room.

“Oh, Tiger!” Turning around, he saw Nathan walking up to him with Karina and Keith on tow while smiling at him.

“Hey ladies and Keith.” He returned the smile and waved.

“It’s been so long since we’ve seen you! When did you and handsome get back?” The tall man batted his eyelashes and feigned being hurt while Karina shaked her head at him.

“We got back yesterday. We were busy with a million interviews, so today was our first day at the office since we left.”

“Oh, well you better be well rested for my Pre-Holidays party at my place tomorrow night! Both you and handsome are invited.”

“Er, why pre-holidays?”

“Because during the actual holidays everyone is busy doing their own thing with their family and stuff.” Karina said matter-of-factly, huffing in annoyance at his question. Her cheeks turned pink but he was trying to remember something important about the holidays and ignored her.

“You’ll be able to go, right Tiger? We’ve all missed you and Handsome.”

“Um, I’ll go but ‘m not sure about Bunny.”

As if on cue, everyone turned to look behind him. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it, but I’ll try my best.” The blond walked past him, his hair wet and not styled. His tone of voice had been stern and everyone noticed something was off.

“What did you do now?” Nathan stared at him pointedly, placing his hands on his hips.

“Why are you assuming it’s something I did!?” The brunet frowned and stared after the blond. He was right anyway, still he couldn’t help but try to defend himself somehow.

“Because it’s always something you do!” Karina rolled her eyes and decided to move to one of the treadmills.

“Er, see you guys, I’ll call you to let you know about the party, Nathan. Thanks for inviting me!”

Running to catch up with the blond, Kotetsu went around a corner and ran into Barnaby’s back.

“What do you want?” His tone of voice was now cold. Like the old days when he didn’t care about hiding his distaste with him.

“Um, I didn’t think you’d accept the invitation.” Out of all the things he could have said, he said this. Putting himself in the spot.

“See, Kotetsu, unlike you I do keep my promises. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to go my way without you following me.” The blond didn’t wait for him to say anything and started walking away from him.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m in deep shit and I needed something to help me deal with it at the moment. I swear to you I’ll never touch alcohol again, but please forgive me.”

Barnaby stopped and looked back at him with a hint of something in his eyes. Kotetsu wasn’t sure what it was but it made his stomach feel funny. Then again, that could be the alcohol from last night.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Why can’t you say it instead of ignore me and try to pretend so I don’t find out. You know, this promise, as stupid as you think it is... it’s very important to me. If you’re not going to take it seriously, then tell me now and we can forget about it.”

“That’s not it, Bunny. I do take it seriously!”

“Then why did you break it!?” A second didn’t pass before something like realization fell into Barnaby’s face. His eyes moved to the floor and he turned his body fully towards the brunet. “Of course.”

The last part was mumbled and Kotetsu didn’t hear it, but at the moment he was busy trying to come up with a good excuse for his failing on keeping the promise. This whole situtation sucked.

“The truth is, there is nothing good enough to excuse me breaking it, Bunny. I just felt cornered and needed something to make me forget.”

Both stood in their positions for minutes. Not talking, not moving, just standing there as if waiting for something to happen. Anything.

“I see.” Breaking the silence, Barnaby closed his eyes and turned around giving Kotetsu his back. “You’re forgiven.” With that, the blond walked away and disappeared around another corner.

Staring at the far end of the hallway where Barnaby disappeared, the brunet had the feeling that he messed up somehow. Almost as if what they were talking about had a deeper meaning than what they were really talking about.

God, he hated all this encrypted conversations. He wants to blame the blond for them... he really does. In the end, Kotetsu is the one that doesn’t speak his mind.

Pills. He needed a pair of his third angel sent from heaven, medicine to cure hangovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys and gals, I've decided to leave it up to the reader whether I should bump this story from T-rating to M-rating or keep it the same. I have no issue with smut (and it doesn't necessarily have to be explicit). If you guys want me to bump it up or keep it the same, please let me know either HERE as a comment or at the KINKMEME anonymously (right here: http://t-and-b-anon.dreamwidth.org/4163.html?thread=6853443#cmt6853443). :) 
> 
> If I don't receive any comment about the rating, I'll do what I think would suit the story the best (or in other words, whatever I feel like doing hahaha).
> 
> Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby is asked to write an autobiography, or maybe to sit in a written (and special) interview to talk about, well, everything that's happened. He has planned his responses, of course. But what he didn't realize is that his words sort of imply his ~feelings~ for a certain partner. _Written for Tiger & Bunny Kink Meme_ In-depth story of Kotetsu's thoughts regarding the situation and his possible feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys and gals! I have taken each and one of your comments into consideration, :) Thank you all who let me know what you preferred, and I hope you enjoy future chapters. As I have mentioned, I'm sad that this story is coming to an end pretty soon, but all in all, I hope you enjoy it thoroughly!
> 
> Also, this chapter together until the last were written and also edited on my phone (as I mentioned to you all, this summer I'm super busy and barely spend time at home), so if you see any mistake regarding grammar and such, let me know :) The Google Docs app on my phone doesn't actually correct grammar XD so I apologize in advance. It shouldn't be sooo bad, I just tend to write super fast and well, this tends to make me make mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, ENJOY!

11

Odd was a great word to describe the day he had at the office today. Surprisingly for the Second League, Barnaby and him did go out and fought with some burglars early in the day, but other than that everything seemed to be just happening. Same old paperwork, same old signing autographs. Hell, they even took the same pictures for the fans.

But something seemed to be off with Barnaby.

He was smiling, boy was he smiling. And he stared at him sometimes as usual, but other than that, their conversations seemed pretty dull. He wanted to ask the blond about it but he still felt bad for what happened the day before.

Breaking a promise was a big deal, but breaking a promise with the blond was an even bigger deal. He was an emotionally scarred person. Kotetsu knew he took this stuff very seriously, and still he went out there with the whole intention of breaking the promise.

He needed to fix this. They didn’t take a trip to his mother’s home for nothing.

The brunet was currently at his condo getting dressed for Nathan’s Pre-Holidays party.

He really wants to call Barnaby but they saw each other last a few hours ago before leaving the office. Kotetsu doesn’t want the blond to think he’s being weird, especially since he’s pretty sure said blond wants their relationship to be completely platonic.

“Since when calling a friend is a romantic thing to do?” The brunet wondered out loud, and turned to stare at his phone laying on his bed. As if on cue, his phone lit up and the picture of pink lips came up on the screen.

Pushing the answer button on it, he changed it to speakerphone and smiled at Nathan’s worried face.

“Hey, I’m about to be finished getting ready. You need me to bring anything or something?”

“No! I was just wondering whether you were going to show up or not. Everyone’s here... including Handsome.”

So Barnaby left to the part without him. The blond didn’t even let him know he’d be riding on his own to Nathan’s home. Nodding, Kotetsu picked the phone up and smiled at Nathan once again.

“I’ll be on my way then, see you.” With a wink, he hung up the call and placed the phone in his pocket, looking around for his hat. He saw it sitting on the counter in the bathroom and once he grabbed it and put it on, he stared at himself in the mirror.

He needs to find out whether Barnaby knows about the mess around them. He also needs to let him know about his feelings. Tomoe would be ashamed of him. He didn’t last this long in the Hero business because of his lack of courage. 

Too bad he’s such a coward now. 

~

“Kotetsu~ you look as yummy as always!” Nathan twirled him in a tight hug and then let him go with a big smile on his face.

There were colorful lights twirled around every possible pillar and hanging moss placed on every nook and cranny. The ultra-modern furniture had beautiful and just as colorful blankets laid on top, with festive pillows to accent them. The dessert table had every possible Christmas pastry on it, and the buffet table had two small fully-decorated Christmas trees. 

The whole room was decorated with Christmas stuff, even the domestic workers carried the theme on their uniform. They had golden Christmas trees pendants pinned on their chest, and a Santa Claus hat on their heads.

“Really, Nathan? Since when am I ‘yummy’ to you?”

“Why, since I met you of course.” The pink-haired man said matter-of-factly and winking seductively at him. “There’s wine, strong booze and if you’re still doing that no-alcohol deal with Handsome, I have sparkly, minty lemonade.”

“Ah, thanks.” Turning around, he walked towards Karina who was standing next to the table with the beverages. “Hey, Blue Rose! You look so pretty!” Everyone seemed to be on their civilian clothes.

He smiled at her and she returned the smile halfheartedly.

“Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.” The brunet reached over and served himself some of that lemonade Nathan mentioned earlier and took a sip, loving the minty feeling on his throat as he swallowed it.

“So, what’s up?” The blonde girl leaned back on the table as she looked over at Keith, who was currently telling a story to both Ivan and Pao-Lin animatedly.

“Eh, I’ll admit it could be better.” He leaned back on the table next to the girl, comfortably drinking his lemonade.

“You and Barnaby still fighting?”

“No, he actually forgave me—” He stopped himself and looked down at Karina who smirked up at him. Damnit, he just gave himself out.

“Oh, I knew it! I knew you did something to him.” Blushing, Kotetsu looked down and scratched his neck nervously. He wondered if everything he did, everyone could see. This was plain ridiculous.

Both stood there in silence and Kotetsu spotted Barnaby sitting on the couch talking to Nathan and two domestic workers. He looked normal, not upset at him. So why did it feel different? He really wanted to go up to him and ask him, but now didn’t seem to be the best time.

Ruining Nathan’s party would be plain childish and mean, and this is because he knows the talk would turn into an argument when it came to the blond.

“Hey, Karina, could I ask you something?” The girl blushed and looked up at him, with an expression of wonder. It is the first time he’s called her by her real name, after all. It was probably a weird experience for the teenager. “You sure seem like a pretty smart girl.”

“Um, sure. When you put it like that...” Her face became even redder. He really tried not to laugh, it was so cute.

“Why does everyone seem to think me and Bunny are romantically involved?”

Many feelings crossed Karina’s face. First she just stared at him without any expression, then she was in shock, surprised, looked happy, and even confused. The brunet didn’t know how _he_ should react to that.

“You mean you’re not!? I mean... you mean... ahem, you’re not in a relationship?”

“No.” The girl nodded slowly and turned away from him. “I can’t seem to pinpoint why everyone seems to think so.”

“Really? Have you thought that it’s maybe because you’re willing to do, and you have, anything to get him what he wants? The spoiled brat doesn’t have enough with the public’s adoration for him, he somehow still wants yours too.”

“He’s not spoiled and you know that.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” She took a gulp of her minty lemonade and crossed her arms across her chest. She was right.

“I never thought about it that way.” He has been doing the impossible to keep Barnaby happy, but that’s because seeing the blond sad or cry makes his chest twist in pain. There’s no way he’d let the younger man fend on his own, specially after finally reaching his bittersweet goal.

“Let me put it simple, Tiger. He says ‘jump’, and you say ‘how high?’. I’ll be honest, I’m surprised you’re not involved romantically with him. He even follows you around like a lost puppy, like a devoted little boyfriend...”

“Now you’re just being mean.” She was also right about that. He’d do anything, and when he says anything, he means anything, for Barnaby. There’s never been a question about that.

“I’m sorry, I was out of line. What you just told me frustrated me. I mean, you do like him that way, do you not? What’s the deal, why can’t you two just kiss and be together already?”

“I do, actually. I think I love him with all my heart.” His cheeks got hot and he was glad the teenager was still looking away from him. Admitting that to her wasn’t as hard as it was admitting it to Antonio.

“Then tell him that, don’t go around taunt—just... tell him. It’s not like he doesn’t feel the same anyway.” This time she did turn to look at him straight in the eyes. She looked very sad now.

Smiling softly, Kotetsu realized the best thing he could do was hug her. So he wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her to his chest. She was so small, like Kaede but obviously taller and with a fuller body. She didn’t resist his embrace, instead her hands went around his back slowly, almost scared.

“I knew you were a very smart girl.” He heard her giggle on his chest and both parted, looking at each other. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

“Sorry, it’s just that, this whole situation sucks.” She could say that again. “It’s so tragic because you’re such a loving guy and he could probably use someone like you to help him and stuff.”

Dropping the smile slightly, the brunet raised a hand and patted her on the head gently.

“Too bad the real world doesn’t work that way, huh?” Karina breathed out and looked down, clearly upset at his comment.

“What is that even supposed to mean? Oh, I get it. You’re more mature and wise, is that it?” Her attitude was making him want to smile, but he thought it might somehow insult her if he did. The last thing he wanted to do was patronize her, specially when she’s being nice on carrying this conversation with him. God, he hated bothering others with his problems.

“When you’re as old as me and have gone through plenty of difficult situations, it’s wise to stop and think before acting on feelings.” He didn’t sound like himself.

“I’m sorry, is this Wild Tiger, The Wild Tiger I’m speaking with? You know, that guy wouldn’t think twice before throwing himself in front of the freaking world if it meant saving someone else. Wild Tiger is no coward.” 

She was right once again. He certainly didn’t sound like himself.

“Well, whe—”

“Do you want advice from an outsider?” It’s not that she meant to interrupt him, he kind of spoke in between her sentences. “What you have to lose now doesn’t compare to what you could gain by speaking your mind. Believe me. I know what I’m talking about.”

Turning around, Karina walked over to Keith, Ivan and Pao-Lin, and then looked over at him smiling softly before giving her full attention to the blond man.

What if.

Kotetsu moved his eyes from the blond girl to Barnaby who was still chatting with Nathan on the couch. What if Antonio and him have the wrong idea about everything? He’s never thought about it from this side of the argument before. There could actually be the possibility of his partner returning his feelings. The problem is knowing whether he does or not.

Blue Rose seems to know. Blue Rose seems to have a solution to this problem too, but should he just throw himself at Barnaby and see if she was correct? How would he take it if he gets rejected by the blond? This were all questions he needed to ask himself, because they were also possibilities.

Since when was he such a coward? Tomoe was definitely ashamed of him, wherever she happens to be now. Even on the brink of dying, she pushed him to go save people, to go be there for someone else no matter the outcome.

This was it. He needed to talk to one last person, and this talk will dictate what his next move should be. Wild Tiger was no coward.

~

“Dad! I’m so happy you called! I saw you and Barnaby on TV earlier today, it was so cool how you fought the robbers!”

“Yes, baby. I’m glad you think so.” Okay, here goes nothing. “I was actually calling because I had something to ask you.”

“Oh, what is it?” Her voice was filled with curiosity and he felt bad for dropping such a big bomb on his little girl.

“Actually, can you keep this a secret between us?” His heart was pounding so hard. Kotetsu was hoping this didn’t upset her.

“Yes, I’ll keep it a secret. What is it?” She was definitely eager to hear him, and he was ready to spill.

“What... what do you think of Bunny?” Okay, that came out completely wrong.

“Um, he’s nice. And very handsome, and he is so fun to be around!” Kaede’s enthusiasm made him smile and his eyes prickled with tears.

“And what if daddy told you that he thought the same about Bunny?” Oh yeah, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest.

“Um, well, isn’t that why the two of you are friends and partners? I’m sure Barnaby thinks the same about you, dad. Don’t worry.”

How does he go about this to his pre-teenage daughter. Does he just ask, should he try to make her guess? He should have thought this through before calling her. Too late now.

“I know, and I’m sure too. But, would it upset you if—would you care if I like him like I liked mommy?” Oh God, he hoped Kaede doesn’t get upset at his wording. He knows she hates it when he talks to her as if she were still a little girl, but to him she will always be his little girl.

There was no immediate answer to his question. Actually, Kaede went silent for a long while. Kotetsu could still hear her breathing, and he waited patiently until she spoke again. After all this was a pill hard to swallow, especially to a pre-teenager.

“Does... does he make you happy?” The question caught him off guard.

“...yes.” He wasn’t sure whether they were trick questions or what Kaede was up to, so he just went along.

“Do you make him happy?”

“I like to think I do, yes.” There was another pause from his daughter.

“Then I don’t see why I should care or be upset if you like him like you did mom when she was still with us.” Tears were definitely running down his cheeks now. His little girl was so mature, so open and honest with him now.

“But what do you really feel, baby?” He cleaned the tears away, smiling.

“I guess I’m a little sad that I have to share you with Barnaby, but if I’m honest with myself, this makes me very happy. This means I have two dads now!?” He nearly dropped his phone from the scream that came from his daughter.

“No! Kaede, he doesn’t know anything of this yet...”

“What!?” Another shrill. Kaede was very scary sometimes. She looked sweet and adorable, but she had her mom’s temper. “Dad, are you serious!?”

“I needed to ask you first, Kaede. I wanted to know why you thought about this before I did anything—”

“You’re scared, aren't you.” That was not a question and he almost dropped the phone, again.

He was speechless. His daughter definitely knows him better than he knows himself.

“I...”

“Wild Tiger, your mission is to let Barnaby know how you feel before this day ends for all the points in the world. No buts. And you better tell me the result of the mission, got it?” When he didn’t answer anything back, his daughter huffed in annoyance. “Got it!?”

“But Kaede—”

“You needed to ask me first, right? That’s what you said. Okay then, you’ve asked me and I’ve given you your assignment.”

“Okay. Bye baby, I’ll call you tomorrow.” Hanging up the phone, Kotetsu walked back to the living room and looked around for the blond.

He spotted him serving himself some lemonade. Before talking to the blond, he walked to Nathan first and tapped his shoulder. The host turned around and smiled at him.

“Kotetsu! Are you having fun? Come cuddle with me on the couch.” Before the man could wink, Kotetsu shaked his head and smiled brightly.

“Actually, I’m leaving early and I’m taking Bunny with me. Great party! Thanks for inviting us!”

“Make sure to have an umbrella with you! It’s going to rain cats and dogs out there! Too bad it isn’t men...” The last part was whispered but Kotetsu was more focused on who he needed to reach.

He walked up to the blond, who looked up at him in surprise.

“Yes?” There was a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. Ah, so he had been ignored all evening on purpose.

“We’re leaving.” He took the cup from his hand and placed it on the table, then he took Barnaby’s hand in his and pulled him towards the front of the huge house with him.

“Wait! Where are we going? Kotetsu!”

“There’s something I need to do.” His partner pulled his hand away from him and frowned.

“Okay, do it, but leave me out of it.” Before he could turn around and leave, Kotetsu grabbed his hand again.

“I’ll explain to you everything, okay? You just have to trust me.” The green eyes he loved so much widened and Kotetsu felt his cheeks blush. This is how their adventure started.

He wanted to replace Barnaby’s bad memories, right? His whole purpose was to have the blond forget the bad situations and remember the good memories they have together. That’s what he was going to do, even if it cost him the friendship they’ve finally forged. He’ll take the blond to where it all began and tell him his true feelings.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I love you all... I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

12

Both men stood on the bridge looking down at the beautiful, lit up city. The raindrops were light enough for both to stay out without being completely drenched, as of now. Kotetsu couldn’t bring himself to look at Barnaby but he was grateful the blond was put and patient.

“I—”

“You love this city,” The younger man interrupted him, but not with bad intentions. He was merely paraphrasing what he always says every time he looks at the place they live in. There was even a smile on his face.

The colors of nightlife made Barnaby look so beautiful indeed.

“Yeah.” Both men stood in silence next to each other, leaning on the metal railing going along the bridge. It was cold and the rain was starting to pick up, droplets of water getting heavier and heavier.

“Are we just going to stand out here in the rain or are you going to tell me why we’re here?”

“So get this... I heard the craziest thing from Blue Rose at the party.” Starting this up as a conversation seemed to be the best way to approach the topic, but it was very hard. Barnaby, after all, overthinks everything and it’s not hard for him to catch up on the undertones.

“Really, what?”

Kaede thought this was a good idea, he trusted his daughter because she wants what’s best for him and she’s a girl. Girls know more about these sort of things, right? So it shouldn’t be so bad. He’s already here, might as well spill it all.

“Um, apparently the whole city... well, to be more precise, the whole world thinks we’re partners.”

Barnaby was silent for a minute before turning to look at Kotetsu with the most serious face he could probably muster.

“We’ve been partners for a little more than three years as of now, Kotetsu, of course the whole world thinks we’re partners.” The tone in his voice made the clear statement that he thought Kotetsu was being dumb.

“No, no, I mean—”

“I know what you mean, dufus.”

His heart was beating like crazy now. The blond didn’t make a face nor did he give any indication of displeasure in his voice. It almost felt like they were having a casual conversation about the weather.

The raindrops started falling heavy and cold. The brunet was glad the drops were cool for they were keeping his blushing to a minimum. The last thing he needed or wanted was to further embarrass himself. Not that this was embarrassing, but he wasn’t sure anymore.

A this point both men were silent, wet but nonetheless enjoying the moment of being alone together. As if this were somewhere they belonged, raindrops and unspoken tension between the two.

Kotetsu truly hoped from the bottom of his heart that, no matter the outcome, they could continue being the greatest of friends. All the memories he has with Barnaby were a treasure to him and he wanted to make many more.

The time they spent at his mother’s home was beautiful. He’d never seen Barnaby so relaxed in the whole time he’s known him. Not even when Maverick was finally out of his life. In retrospect, the whole fiasco with Jake kind of took away part of the satisfaction. Still, the smiles he had in Oriental Town were so carefree and honest.

It is a shame really, losing the blond would hurt so much, too much. Tomoe still hurt deep in his soul and it has been many years since she left his side. If this were to turn sour, Barnaby would be one more wound, but a deep and a fresh one.

“Yeah.” He didn’t know how to react or what to say. The blond seemed to be taking this very lightly.

“I mean, why wouldn’t people think so. You basically do everything I want you to do, or on your own will you do stuff for me all the time. Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate it but your big heart has everyone gossiping.”

Before he could say anything justifying his behaviour, Kotetsu understood what his partner was trying to do. Barnaby was blaming this on him.

“What!?” That sneaky kid. They just can’t have a serious conversation.

“Yeah. If you said no once in awhile, people would know we’re nothing more than great friends.” Barnaby closed his eyes and turned his head away indignantly.

“How about it was you and your big mouth saying good things about me in all the interviews, including that famous international one!”

“There is nothing wrong with complimenting you on interviews, you should be flattered I even think of you that way.” The damn brat.

Kotetsu wasn’t sure where this was going to, but he decided to guard his land and defend himself from Barnaby’s accusations in case he gets rejected. After all, it’s technically both their fault.

“There is also nothing wrong with doing what you ask me to do! And of course I’m flattered, otherwise I would’ve said something about it.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Okay, he can see with certainty where the conversation was now going.

“I don’t know.” His partner looked hurt, sad, frustrated, and it was all his fault.

“Would it really be that bad?” His partner whispered, or at least that’s what it seemed to Kotetsu with all the noise from the rain falling harder and harder by the minute. The were drenched to the bone.

“Would what be bad?” The brunet stared at Barnaby who chose to look out at the city while continuing to lean on the metal railing.

“For everyone to think we’re dating. I mean, if it’s such a big deal to you, how come you haven’t debunked the rumors?”

“Why haven’t you?” The look on the blonds face made him want to laugh despite the conflicting seriousness of the situation.

The blond was silent, he fell into his own trap. But this wasn’t a competition on who could eat their words first, this was a moment that could change everything forever whether it was good or bad.

This was his opportunity and he was going to take it. His hands were gripping the railing so hard his fingers were going numb. This was it.

“To answer your question... no, it wouldn’t.” He continued after the pause. The blond snapped his head to look at him straight in the eyes. To say he looked shocked was an understatement.

“...what?”

“The truth is that I brought you here to this bridge because I wanted to tell you something very important. At least to me it’s important.” His partner nodded him to continue. “In case you haven’t noticed, this is where I called you Bunny for the first time.”

“Fighting with the statue.” The younger man smiled softly, looking out towards the rest of the bridge they were standing on.

“This is also where I almost died because of Maverick.”

“You almost died because of me.”

“That’s not the point, Bunny. The point is that I wanted this to be the place where I tell you that—” 

Oh God. His throat constricted and he couldn’t finish the sentence. Barnaby was on the verge of a breakdown from the anticipation. He wasn’t expecting to go mute in the middle of his confession and felt bad for the horrible cliffhanger he left his friend in.

Without thinking twice about it, Kotetsu pushed himself away from the railing and got a hold of the younger man, engulfing him in a tight but loving hug.

“Kotetsu?”

“I love you so much, Bunny.” He said it to his ear, he finally did it. “I’m so in love with you, I’ve been afraid of telling you this for a while now. I’m afraid of losing you too.” There was no going back now.

He knows Barnaby understands his words, after all he’s well aware of Tomoe and what are his current feelings about losing his wife. But he wanted to demonstrate the blond the seriousness of his confession. Kotetsu wasn’t doing this out of a crush, or infatuation. He was madly in love and it took him very long to figure it out.

Barnaby’s silence was torturous. Embarrassment peaked in him at the intensity of his heart beating against the other’s chest. There is no way the blond isn’t feeling his heart.

He didn’t want to be pushed away. This hug was so painful due to that being a possibility. But they stayed like this for minutes. Standing on the bridge, wet from the rain and illuminated by the lights of the city around them. A scene worthy of a romance novel.

Kotetsu decided to let the embrace end. The silence was speaking for itself, ironically enough.

When his hands dropped, Barnaby held on to his vest and pulled him forward, bumping their chests softly. Kotetsu’s forehead found the blond’s and both stared at each other from under wet bangs. The brunet’s arms went around the younger man’s waist.

Barnaby looked beautiful, strong and vulnerable at once. His eyes moved down to the mouth that produces the smiles he loves so much. He still didn’t have an outcome.

“Bunny, I need to know your answer...” His voice was gentle and scared, he was afraid of rejection. He was very afraid of losing the man in his arms.

“You haven’t asked me anything.” And his stomach dropped. But this time, it was from surprise. From joy, from anything positive anyone could put into words. His partner, his adorable, handsome, strong, friend was not pushing him away. He was in fact gripping his vest tighter now.

“Would you accept my feelings towards you? Would you accept my heart?”

“Yes!” There was an instant before their lips touched where Kotetsu could’ve sworn he saw a tear fall out of Barnaby’s eye. Of course, it was raining and there was no way he could tell, and to be honest he really didn’t care at this moment. That was the last thing he saw; beautiful green eyes filled with hope.

Barnaby pushed his face forward and a switch went off in Kotetsu’s head. His hands rapidly moved up from the blond’s waist to grab his face and pull him towards him as their lips met with a passion that had been saved just for this moment. Barnaby’s hands let go of his vest and went up and around his shoulders, pulling him hard to him.

A fire started up in Kotetsu’s stomach as their lips moved against the other’s. His hands caressed the younger man’s face then his fingers threaded back into the wet, blond curls, to keep his partner from moving back. Even wet, his hair was soft and silky. Kotetsu has always wanted to touch Barnaby’s hair.

Their noses bumped as both moved their lips and the blond eventually moved his head back and looked down. Kotetsu pressed a tender kiss to his forehead and then rested his cheek on it as both embraced each other. Their chests were heaving intensely as both regained breath and pulled themselves together from such hypersensitive moment.

His lips were tingling, the blond tasted of mint and rain. He has found his place.

~

They silently decided to walk back to Kotetsu’s new condo. The whole time both walked neither made a sound, but their hands were intertwined and tucked safely between their bodies. Kotetsu’s head was still on cloud nine as his lips yearned to feel Barnaby’s once again.

The blond looked peaceful, he looked so loose and relaxed, as if he had been carrying a thousand pounds and now they were no longer on top of him. It actually didn’t seem like a bad idea to find out why this handsome man reciprocated his feelings.

“Hey, Bunny,” Kotetsu paused to think of what question to ask. “did you accept my feelings right there on the spot or did you also feel something deeper for me before this happened?”

His partner, in more than one meaning now, blushed and looked away, his fingers tightening around the brunet’s. Kotetsu couldn’t help himself but to smile at how cute Barnaby can be.

“Um, I kind of did.”

“Hey,” The older man stopped walking and pulled on their intertwined fingers to stop the blond too. “you can talk to me. It’s okay, it’s not like I’m going to make fun of you or anything.”

The blond was silent but his eyes never stopped looking into Kotetsu’s. As if trying to make sure this wasn’t some sort of trick. His partner was always very guarded. Definitely the first habit he’s going to ease off the blond.

“I’ve had a crush, you could say, on you for a while now. Two years to be precise...” The brunet’s eyes bulged just thinking about what Barnaby just said to him. That’s a pretty long time.

“Bunny... why didn’t you ever tell me!?” Both started walking again, their hands never separating. Kotetsu felt like a teenager again.

“I was scared you’d stop being my friend.”

He couldn’t blame the blond for never voicing his feelings. That is the same exact reason Kotetsu didn’t speak himself, besides not wanting to make one more sour memory for his partner.

Kotetsu stopped them once again, looking at the blond and smiling softly.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“You don’t have to ask me, Kotetsu.” Barnaby smiled back and both blushed deeply. Whoever saw them wouldn’t hesitate on thinking they were teenagers in love.

For God’s sake, Kotetsu was married for years. Even so, this was like a completely new experience, not counting the fact that Barnaby is a man, but because he is such a cute but dangerous person. He could easily squash anyone with his Next power, but also acts so adorable. At least that’s what Kotetsu sees. He’s always thought of Barnaby as cute, before dangerous.

Leaning forward, his lips pressed against the blond’s in a chaste kiss. His free hand went up to touch his cheek before dropping back to his side.

“I think I’m going to be addicted to your lips.”

“Kotetsu!” Blushing like mad, Barnaby moved back and started walking, pulling on the older man.

Yes, teasing him would be one of the best parts of this new face of their relationship.

With a hidden smile, both kept walking on the rain until reaching the condo. The walk was indeed very pleasant and the blond didn’t care if he had to spend the night here or at his own home.

Pulling their shoes off, Kotetsu showed Barnaby the bathroom and gave him a change of clothes for the night. A shower was the best choice of action since the rain had been cold and being warm cozy seemed like a very attractive idea.

This was all just happening. There was such a discrepancy with how he feels about this and how he wants it to go. He likes the idea that they’re pretty much acting the same way, as much as he could tell from the walk and the few interactions here in the condo, with the exception of the kisses and the caressing. He also thinks it makes things a little awkward, at least for him. But not in a bad way, just in the way that Kotetsu has no idea whether he should keep acting the same or open up his interactions with the blond.

He should probably ask Barnaby about his opinion on this whole ordeal.

Once the blond was done with his shower, Kotetsu took his turn and showered rapidly, changing into a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. He then chose to offer dinner before asking any questions that might spark some sort of uncomfortable response. Technically, he had no reason to think this since his partner confessed to a crush of two years, but this is Barnaby and he sometimes jumps to conclusions and such.

He doesn’t want to ruin this.

“Bunny, you hungry?” Kotetsu asked as he opened the fridge in his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of juice.

“A little, I didn’t get to eat anything at Nathan’s party.” The blond walked into the open kitchen area and leaned back on the counter, crossing his arms against his chest. The sweatshirt and sweatpants Kotetsu let him borrow looked so weird on him. The brunet was used to his partner always dressing sharp and up to current fashion standards. Kotetsu liked what he was seeing.

“Me neither. We could order something in, or we could cook it. I don’t even mind picking something up for us if you want.” Kotetsu took a swig of his juice and smiled.

“We're ordering something. It’s raining like crazy out there, and you just took a bath.” 

Pulling his phone out of the pocket on the sweatpants, the blond asked him what he wanted but with much persuasion, Kotetsu convinced him to order whatever he desired. He settled in pizza and once he was done ordering it, both stood there looking at each other's face in a very awkward silence.

“What?” Kotetsu asked, smiling at the blond’s blank expression. It was funny because he knew Barnaby was trying to hide the fact that he wanted to ask something. The brunet always knows when the blond wants to ask him stuff.

“Nothing. I was just wondering... what exactly does one do in this kind of situations?” Pushing himself up, the blond sat on the counter and leaned back on his hands, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

“Um, what kind of situation?” The older man set his bottle juice next to him on the counter and leaned back casually. The blond wasn’t making any sense.

“This, us. I’ve never been romantically involved with anyone before. I have no idea what I can and cannot do, or say.” Oh. Dear Lord, this was a big pill to swallow. “I mean, I get it; I’ve seen movies and I’ve also seen couples out on the streets, but...”

Pushing himself away from the counter, Kotetsu walked to the blond and stood between his knees, looking at him in the eyes determinedly.

“How about this,” grabbing his hand, the older man squeezed it reassuringly, “you do and say whatever you want because this is something new to me too, and I’d really like for us to be completely open with each other. No tiptoeing around.”

“Do you promise to do and say whatever you want, too?” The gentle smile the blond had on his face reminded Kotetsu of the other promises they’ve done to each other. This also seemed to be just as important. But somehow, it had way more sentimental value than the previous ones.

“Yes.”

“Well then, I think I’m already addicted to your lips.” Leaning down, the blond pressed his lips tentatively to Kotetsu’s, making the older man blush.

His hand let go of Barnaby’s and instead wrapped around said blond’s back with his other hand and pulled him forward, pressing him to his stomach as both started moving their lips together. It wasn’t long before the tentative lips gained confidence and Barnaby’s hands moved up to caress Kotetsu’s drying hair.

The sensation of the younger man pulling lightly on his hair was driving Kotetsu to the brink of insanity by the second, it was such pleasurable experience. The goosebumps awakening on his skin and the shivers running through his body made him press the blond to him more, feeling his heat and his arousal on him.

“Kotetsu, I—” The blond was interrupted by a bell ringing, indicating their dinner was here.

Both breathed deeply before separating their bodies. Giving the blond a quick kiss on his reddened cheek, Kotetsu walked away and towards the entrance of the house, clearing his throat and fixing his clothing. Hopefully he looked decent enough to answer the door.

Once he greeted the man on the other side and took the box of pizza off his hands, the brunet paid him and tipped him, wishing him a great night.

He walked back into the kitchen and the blond was now standing facing the counter and looking out towards the living area.

“Still hungry?” The older man asked, opening the box and grabbing a hot and gooey slice of delicious cheesiness.

“You have no idea.” His partner had whispered as he walked towards the living area, and for the sake of keeping his dignity, Kotetsu ignored the comment.

His mind drifted off to Tomoe and how playful she used to be with him, and how happy that used to make him feel. Turning around, he stared at Barnaby in the eyes then winked at him seductively. The blush on the younger man’s face spoke how much he enjoyed it and Kotetsu couldn’t be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

13

The peaceful night had come to an end and the pitter-patter from the rain outside had lulled both men to a peaceful sleep. They had watched a movie and ate the pizza before Kotetsu called the blond to cuddle with him on the couch as they closed their eyes.

Hours had gone by and Kotetsu opened his eyes after a loud thunder broke on the sky outside. The bright lightning illuminated everything around them, and his arms tightened on the person next to him. He could tell the condo was currently cold, and Barnaby’s body heat was not enough to keep them warm.

He smiled down at his partners face on his neck and moved slowly, detaching himself from the blond’s grip around his body so he could go get a blanket for both. Once he was off the couch, the older man bend down and brushed blond bangs off his partner’s forehead, giving him a gentle kiss.

“Where are you going?” Barnaby’s voice surprised the brunet, but he kept his smile. The blond was looking at him with a questioning frown.

“I was going to get a blanket for both, but since you’re awake, you should probably move over to my bedroom. The bed is definitely more comfortable than the couch.”

“Are you coming?” His partner sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Kotetsu was trying very hard not to blush at the young man’s question. Was he suggesting just sleeping or something more?

“Nah, I’ll stay here on the couch.” Just to play it safe, Kotetsu rejected the idea of sleeping next to his newfound love. After all, it’s been only hours since they revealed their feelings to each other.

Barnaby stood up and pulled the brunet to him, pressing his lips to the side of his neck and breathing in.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s your house. And as far as I’m concerned, we’re both adults.” So he did made that question with ulterior motives besides sleeping.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate.”

“I think you need to loosen up. We spent enough time waiting, haven’t we?”

He was right. Kotetsu moved and sat back down on the couch yet didn’t do anything. This was a huge step. Even if they don’t get to experience the _whole_ thing, he needed to think it over. After all, it’s been years since he last got to be intimate with anyone, that anyone being his late wife.

Barnaby rolled his eyes and moved to sit on Kotetsu’s lap, raising his arms and wrapping them around his neck. His mouth curled into a soft smile and the brunet pressed his lips to it.

“I don’t want to mess it up, you know? I don’t want us to move too fast and ruin everything.” His hands went behind the blond’s back and his fingers started rubbing softly on his clothed skin.

“It’s understandable. Look,” The younger man exhaled before relaxing the position of his arms around Kotetsu’s neck. “ever since I came to realize what I really felt about you, I then tried my best not to destroy the one thing in the world that makes me happy. It was hard, especially because I knew I kept doing exactly that over and over. I somehow relate to what you’re saying, believe me... but I want you to act on your feelings like you used to.”

The bittersweet tone in the blond’s voice hit him straight in the heart. It is true, he could tell the younger man wanted to rip himself from the darkness that surrounded him, but at the time it was impossible. He always understood why Barnaby did the things he did. There was never a question whether their bond was real or not.

“What do you mean I used to?” This, on the other hand, intrigued him.

“Yeah, that’s one of the most obnoxious yet charming qualities about you. You used to throw yourself at everything with everything you had because you have passion in you. Think about it you’ve done so many things already, and recently you got us a vacation to go to your hometown just to make me feel better, and you didn’t even ask me first.” Pressing his forehead to the brunet’s, Barnaby gave him a chaste kiss while blushing lightly. “Whether I could have been able to go or not was not part of the plan. You decided I was going, and so I did. And it was one of the best moments I’ve had in my life. I want that, always.”

“... me too.” He lifted a hand and caressed the reddened cheek before threading it into blond curls and pulling the man to him.

It was surreal, what Barnaby said. All this time, these past weeks he’s been trying to keep himself in check, and all the blond wanted was for him to _be_ himself. Kotetsu does like acting on his feelings. That’s what got him Tomoe, and now it’s what got him Barnaby.

The idea of giving Barnaby more moments like those in his life made his heart soar with happiness.

As their lips moved against the others, Kotetsu’s hands stopped doing everything to travel down the blond’s back and up his borrowed sweatshirt. The feeling of smooth skin tingled his fingertips and the warmth drove him crazy.

The man on top of him sighed and turned his head, giving him the opportunity to kiss his neck, a very warm neck. Both their hearts were beating frantically, the room was certainly starting to get hot. Barnaby’s hands moved up his arms to his neck, then around his shoulders. His fingers went into his hair and then they started caressing his scalp.

Moaning softly, the brunet grabbed the younger man’s buttocks and pulled his body to him tighter, moving them both to be laying against the armrest of the couch. Barnaby moved to be laying half on the couch, and half on Kotetsu. His arm on top of the brunet touched his chest, from his pectorals to his belly button tickling the man.

The sensation of having the blond touch him intimately like how he’s doing now made his stomach flutter. He remembers the ‘butterflies’ in his stomach back when he was young and in love with Tomoe. Kotetsu’s stomach is reminding him of how much he’s wanted this to happen with his partner. When Barnaby’s curious hand slipped under the waistband of his pajama pants, his late wife left his mind in order to concentrate on the delicious feeling of someone else’s hand exploring him.

“Oh God, Bunny...” He whispered and the blond kissed the corner of his mouth then made a path down the side to his ear, nibbling softly. Pushing himself up, the brunet grabbed a hold of the younger man’s waist and flipped them both over, so that Barnaby was laying against the armrest. His hand still inside the other’s pants.

Kotetsu couldn’t help himself but to look at the flushed, disheveled face staring back at him.

“What?” The blond frowned slightly as he questioned.

Smiling, the older man moved his head down until their lips met in a very soft, almost nonexistent kiss. He wanted to capture everything he’s ever felt for the blond in that single action.

“I love you.”

~

Going into the office was much more complicated now that him and Barnaby were romantically involved. They weren’t sure whether they should come in at the same time or pretend to arrive at different times. But if they do anything differently, it would probably make the situation too obvious. At the end, they opted on each coming in at their own time, and hopefully no one will suspect of them.

“Tiger, hold it right there.” Agnes stopped the brunet as he was about to turn on a corner in the hallway. Said man turned around and smiled tightly at her. He had a feeling this wasn’t good.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I see you walked in alone. You two better make up by the end of this conversation.” The woman said while looking down at a clipboard, flipping through pages.

Really? So much for hoping.

“Um, yeah, I don’t know what would make you say that.”

“Right.” The brunette looked up and stared at him pointedly. “Anyway, I have an important matter to discuss with you. It might come off as unorthodox, but I need you and Barnaby to display affection.”

“...what?” Where the hell was this coming from. And Kotetsu was confused as to how everyone knows about them.

“In public.” The woman finished before turning around and attempting to walk away.

“Wait a minute. What? Why!? Not that there’s anything between us, but my private life is a subject outside my contract. You can’t ask me to do that.”

Raising an eyebrow, Agnes crossed her arms under her bosom and stared at him.

“Who are you trying to fool. Everyone knows you two have been together for years. Plus, I didn’t ask you to, it was just a mere... suggestion.”

“A suggestion? You just said you _needed_ me to do it, that’s more than a mere— Years!? It’s only been a day!” His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at her accusation.

“Ah, there we go. I’m glad the both of you are not fighting. Now today I need you both to please the fans, or create rumors, I don’t care as long as it brings good ratings. Thank you, Tiger.” With that, Agnes did walk away this time without listening to one more word from him.

“But... I...”

The brunet looked down at his hands in worry. He’s obviously not going to let Agnes bully him into revealing his private life to the public, but she hinted that people wanted to see him and Barnaby act friendlier than the usual. This is not going to be fun to bring up to said blond.

“You okay?” The blond in his thoughts interrupted them as he approached him.

“Yeah, you’re not going to believe what Agnes just asked of us.” He exhaled in order to calm his racing heart, then smiled up at the subject of his affections.

“Well, before you discuss that with me, I have something for you.” Barnaby pulled a phone out of the pocket of his jacket and thrusted it to Kotetsu. “You left it at your house, I took it with me before I left to get showered and changed at my place.”

“Oh, thanks. Didn’t even noticed my missing phone.” He grabbed it from the blond, looked around quickly then leaned forward to steal a kiss from his partner.

“Just to let you know, Kaede called about three times, you should probably call back. You can tell me what Agnes said to you at the office.” He said smiling while walking around the corner.

He had completely forgotten about his daughter, and when he turned the phone on ready to dial her number, he saw the missed calls. She was probably worried about him and his feelings, and he’s going to put her at ease.

Dialing back, he waited for her to pick up but it wasn’t very long.

“Dad! How did it go!? Are you okay, do you need therapy? I heard retail therapy is the most effective way in this sort of circumstances.”

“I’m okay sweetheart. Actually, mission accomplished.”

“No way!” He pulled the phone away from his ear before the shrill made it explode. “I can’t believe it! Oh, my God! Wait, wait.”

“You cannot tell grandma.”

“She already knows—Dad! This is so crazy! My dad is dating Barnaby Brooks Jr. I can’t wrap my head around this!”

“Oh no, is that a good thing or is it a bad thing?” Kotetsu was trying to keep calm, but his girl’s outburst made him a little nervous.

“No, it’s good. Dad, I have to go to school, but just to let you know, mom would be very proud of you.”

The brunet was taken back by Kaede’s comment, remaining silent while his daughter moved around on the other end of the line.

“Why would you say that, baby?”

“Oh, because he makes you happy and she would want that for you, for us both. Oh, gotta go! Love you!”

“Love you too.”

The line went dead and Kotetsu put his phone away, walking slowly towards the office where Barnaby was waiting for him.

His daughter never ceased to amaze him. She was always very smart and mature, but the last comment didn’t make him tear up or smile. It didn’t make him feel more proud than what he is, or want to hug his child. Her last comment made him jump over that last hurdle standing on his way to happiness.

~

“She can’t do that.” Shaking his head, Barnaby took a sip from his water bottle.

The older man just finished telling him about his conversation with the woman and the blond didn’t look very happy about it.

“I know, but she seemed very sure of herself.”

Rolling his eyes, the younger man turned around and faced him with a sad smile.

“This is all my fault. She’s doing it because I’m considered a ‘celebrity’ outside the Hero world. I didn’t mean to get you dragged into this.”

“Well, you didn’t mean to get me dragged into all your photo shoots, interviews, signings and all that stuff either, but I still enjoyed every minute of it.”

“Wait a second.”

Kotetsu walked behind his desk, pulled his chair out and sat down heavily.

“You got something in mind?” He decided to check this whole thing Agnes and Lloyds were talking about days ago regarding their internet fame.

“Yeah, I’ll just have to figure out a way that we can go out, but make it seem more um, romantic I guess, instead of just hanging out. The problem is, I don’t want it to be too obvious. It’s part of the idea I have in mind.”

Nodding, the brunet stopped listening to his partner and started reading a website he found.

“They were certainly not kidding. People seem to be crazy over our romantic involvement.”

“I got it. Maybe a casual dinner at a romantic restaurant!” The blond interrupted and took another drink from his water bottle. That did seem like a good idea. They can play off not being in a date, but it’s still a romantic setting so it’s bound to confuse and spark more rumors.

“No, I got it.” The brunet opened the drawer under his computer and pulled a white envelope he was given by Lloyds. He had left it there after the whole fight with Barnaby and completely forgot about it.

This whole thing smelled like trouble, but he had a feeling both him and Barnaby were going to have a good time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I apologize for taking FOREVER to update this chapter, but I have to be honest, I was having trouble with how to finish the story! The whole new character in T&B got me so upset D: but I do have good news! The next chapter is the ending of the story! I decided to give everyone who voted 'smut' a treat in the ending. I hope it's tasteful and I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> But for now, enjoy this chapter!

14

The ambience was perfect for what Kotetsu had in mind. The owner of the restaurant even agreed to help them in everything he could, such a nice guy. Apparently he also thought both of them were in a romantic relationship a while back when they came to eat. He felt happy they decided to eat at his restaurant together without any worries of being discriminated, so giving them a free five-stars dinner in the future was his thank you.

Both the blond and the brunet were sitting at their exclusive table, with glasses of wine halfway sipped and some cheese munched on. All they needed now was the group of paparazzi that was following them earlier. That’s one thing the owner was helping them with, letting them in and get their show started, no pun intended.

“I hope this works. I mean, if we think about it most of your plans never really work.” The blond didn’t look at him directly, but Kotetsu caught the humor in his words.

“Just trust me on this one. If everything goes as planned, there shouldn’t be any problems.”

Nodding, the younger man sipped on his wine one more time as they waited. It wasn’t long before a gentleman and a lady walked in, both with a camera and a recorder. Time to get the party started. Without any hesitation, Kotetsu grabbed Barnaby’s hand over the table and started brushing his thumb on it.

Both the lady and the gentleman walked and stopped a waiter, asking something they couldn’t hear from where they were sitting. The waiter turned to them and then pointed directly at them before walking away.

“Excuse me, Tiger?” The woman spoke as she neared their table, a huge smile on her face. This was going to be so easy, they were so eager it is so predictable for them to eat up anything they have to say.

“Yes ma’am?” The brunet answered while still holding Barnaby’s hand. The blond blushed and looked away.

“I don’t want to bother you both, but we were hoping to get an exclusive interview?”

Kotetsu and the blond shared a knowing look, then looked over at the cameras and recorders.

“This is a private dinner.” The blond spoke this time, keeping a poker face while still looking as handsome as ever. “Me and my _partner_ would like to enjoy our dinner in peace. So please excuse us.”

“Bunny, it’s okay,” Kotetsu smiled up at the lady, “they’re already here. Might as well give them what they want, no harm in that, right?” He winked at them both and their eyes immediately sparkled.

The blond exhaled in a very dramatic way before nodding his head. “Fine. I guess we can spare some time while we wait for our dinner to be ready.”

“Thank you! My name is Lisa and this is Jackson. I promise it will be quick.”

“Although, I couldn’t help to notice, were you two holding hands a minute ago?” Jackson asked as he turned the camera on along with the recorder he had. Lisa didn’t stay behind on getting her stuff ready too.

“Um, no.” Kotetsu tried very hard to look like a deer caught in headlights. Apparently it wasn’t that hard of a thing to do because the paparazzi were intently staring at him.

“But we saw, I also saw I mean.” Lisa turned to the blond and smiled as Barnaby rolled his eyes lightly.

“No we weren’t. We’re just two friends having a nice, private dinner.”

“Well, lets move on. There are rumors going around that you two take vacations together, is this true?”

“Yes.”

“No.” Both said it simultaneously, confusing the two interviewers.

The lady and the gentleman looked at each other while still recording. It wasn’t new for Barnaby and Kotetsu to have arguments on television, but this time it was about something controversial at the moment.

“You were supposed to say yes, Tiger.” The blond whispered conspicuously, and Kotetsu slapped his forehead dramatically.

“Sorry, I’ve had some wine and stuff and I forgot. Yes we do.” Both smiled at the interviewers nervously.

“Right. Um, so is it true or not true that both take vacations together?” Lisa asked again, hoping to get a clear answer this time.

“Yes, it’s true.” Both answered at the same time monotonously.

“Okay. Barnaby, after the famous national interview speculations of a much deeper relationship with Tiger flared up. What do you have to say about this?” Jackson was going straight to the point, and Kotetsu was enjoying this so much.

“Well, all I can say is that my private life is that, private. But if there was such relationship, I don’t see why it would be a problem. Is that what you mean?”

“I—no, not at all, I just meant that people think you two are romantically involved. That’s all.”

“Back to the vacations! So where do you guys go? I’m sure fans would love to hear the favorite relaxing places their favorite Heroes go to.” Lisa was a quick thinker and this threw Kotetsu out of his mojo. The plan was for them to keep asking about their romantic relationship.

“Nowhere fancy if that’s what you mean. Just a house very far away from here, from cities and the busy life.” The blond spoke just as fast, hoping this could turn back to their relationship. Just to make sure, the brunet rubbed his foot on the blond’s leg notoriously, hoping the interviewers saw it.

Jackson did turn his eyes to their feet and frowned suspiciously.

“Did you just rubbed your foot on Barnaby’s leg?” Jackson asked, turning his camera down then up again, only to find both Heroes shaking their head.

“Okay, why are you guys doing obvious things in front of us then deny it right after?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The blond and Jackson were glaring at each other at this point, making Lisa and Kotetsu a little nervous.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Lisa was the one who spoke this time, confusion clear on her face.

“We’re not very good at this.” Kotetsu whispered to the blond, shaking his head at their ‘inability’ to act. “I mean, we’re Heroes, not some freaking actors.”

“You know what, we’ll let you guys enjoy your dinner, thank you very much for letting us have a fraction of your time. I apologize for interrupting.” Lisa smiled quickly before grabbing Jackson’s hand and dragging him out with cameras and recorders.

Both men sat there without moving a finger until both reporters were out the door in the far end of the hallway. Breathing out, Kotetsu smiled up at Barnaby mischievously.

“You think they bought it?” He asked, picking up his wine glass and taking a sip.

“I think we deserve an Academy Award.” The blond smiled knowingly.

~

Groaning, Kotetsu rubbed his face before letting go of the warm body next to him to pick up his ringing phone.

“Yes?” He asked groggily, not at all surprised to see Agnes’ angry face on the screen.

“You two, in my office. Now.” The screen went black and Barnaby turned around to face the brunet.

“I guess the plan did work.” Pulling the covers aside, both stood up to get ready and meet the woman at the Justice Tower.

~

“It is now speculated that both Wild Tiger and Barnaby were being cached into making the media believe they were in a relationship deeper than just co-Heroes. Somehow their act slipped during an exclusive interview last night, giving light into the rumors which started not long ago during an interview with Barnab—”

The screen was turned off and both Heroes turned to look at a very angry Agnes and an equally pissed Lloyds.

“To be fair enough, Agnes asked for ratings and she has them.” Kotetsu didn’t ease on the issue and Barnaby couldn’t help but to close his eyes in defeat.

Both knew there were repercussions to this, but Kotetsu wasn’t going to let this whole rumor get bigger than what it was, them being romantically involved or not. Their private lives were that, private.

“Fine, I have to admit that I did get ratings, but now we’re seen as some sort of low budget novela company!”

“You asked of us to create rumors and now you have them.” This time the blond spoke, trying to calm her down. “It could be considered a bad one, but it’s a rumor nonetheless.”

“I don’t care about ratings, what am I supposed to do now?! My phone wont stop ringing—” As if on cue, his phone started to ring. “—and I’m afraid to accept any interview because they might want to attack the both of you.”

“If you get attacked, it might bring the whole company to a bad light in the public’s eyes.” Agnes piped in as Lloyds answered the call.

“We get it, but we’re also adults, if they ask something along those lines we can always deny it.”

“They have video _and_ sound of what happened at the restaurant…” He could start to see Agnes’ vein pop in her forehead from how upset she was getting.

“I was drunk?” His hand went up to scratch the back of his neck, his nervous smile wasn’t helping him either.

“That’s even worse.” The woman exhaled and he could swear the only reason she didn’t punch him was because Lloyds was in the room with them. And harassment, but mostly Lloyds.

“Huh, interesting. I just finished speaking with Lady O, the host that interviewed Barnaby a month ago.”

“What did she want?” The blonde woman asked, turning to look at Lloyds with a gleam in her eyes. It was almost scary how she could go from upset to crazy-ratings-lady.

“She asked if she could host Barnaby again, but with Kotetsu this time.”

Both Kotetsu and Barnaby turned to each other in amazement. Who knew their plan would work so well that now _both_ of them are being summoned to an international interview.

It almost felt like it was a bad idea. Both of them in an international interview, well, really there was no way of telling unless they do it.

“We’ll do it!” Kotetsu liked attention after all, and this seemed like the best idea for another vacation with the blond.

“Okay, I guess I’ll arrange everything with her, both of you take the day off and I’ll let you know the details once I have them.” Lloyds asked them all to leave the office, but Agnes didn’t leave their side.

“I’m not done with the two of you. You better bring me as many ratings as you can, and maybe I’ll forget about this stupid idea of yours.” With that, the blonde woman walked away.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Barnaby spoke and turned to Kotetsu, a frown on his face.

“Ah, don’t you worry Bunny, it’ll be okay.” He made to grab his hand but instead decided on kissing the younger man on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? AN UPDATE? Can we believe it!?!?!? YES, yes you can! This is the ending of this fic I love so much and I didn't want it to end, yet it had to at some point.
> 
> You guys, I hope you enjoyed the whole story, and I hope you enjoy this last installment. We cried, we laughed, and now we're going to die of embarrassment by how cheesy the romantic scene is. Seriously, I had so much trouble finishing this story... I didn't know how! But I do sincerely hope it's up to y'all's standards!
> 
> I really couldn't have asked for more wonderful, amazing, super duper califragilisticexpialidocious readers, reviewers and the more! YOU GUYS ROCK, YOU GUYS CHEERED ME UP and also made me feel so happy when I was sad because my (now husband, look at that! You guys were there when I got married as well!) walked away from me for months because he's in the military...it's kind of stupid, but it makes me want to cry. You guys: readers, reviewers, sometimes we don't know the power we have to cheer others up for whatever reasons. So please forgive me for being absent for so long, and enjoy this last chapter.
> 
> Thank you prompter for such an amazing plotbunny, and THANK YOU.
> 
> -
> 
> WARNING: RATING went up to letter "M". There is a sex scene in this chapter, it is NON-DESCRIPTIVE and totally cheesy, so no worries, but still.
> 
> ENJOY!

15

His fingers were trailing featherly-like on the pale skin as the rocking of the car lulled the younger man into slumber. Kotetsu leaned forward a little and kissed the warm forehead gently as the caressing on the blond’s cheek continued. They were on their way to an international interview, and despite being in the city for two days now, Barnaby hasn’t been getting a restful sleep. His night terrors is one thing Kotetsu wants to work with as soon as their relationship falls into a comfortable spot where maybe both live together, or something along those lines.

With a low moan, said blond turned his head to face Kotetsu’s and then opened his beautiful green eyes. His yawn was covered by his hand, and his eyes were starting to close again as the brunet decided to thread his fingers through his hair this time.

“Are we almost there?” He asked with a groggy voice and Kotetsu smiled at the adorableness.

“Yes, sorry I had to wake you up.” The blond smiled at the comment and removed his head from the muscular shoulder he had been leaning on.

“I can’t wait to get this over with.”

Nodding, Kotetsu saw the building they are going to have the interview in and straightened up, fixing up his shirt and tie. “After this, we can go take a romantic walk and look around this city.”

Barnaby rolled his eyes but smiled widely nonetheless. As much as he wants to make it seem like he doesn’t like it, Kotetsu knows Barnaby likes his romanticism and he will continue to be that way until the end of time.

The rest of the time was spent in comfortable silence. They arrived at the building where Barnaby had previously been interviewed in, got readied by the staff and then got pushed into a set decorated with christmas trees and ornaments of all kinds. It was all glittery and cheery, the complete opposite of their attitudes that day.

“We will start in fifteen!” Someone from behind a camera yelled as they were fixing the lenses and what not. Some staff also shone light on them from above, testing which one complimented their appearances.

Kotetsu turned to look at his partner and saw the dark bags under his eyes despite the makeup they got done, and his stomach dropped. He wanted nothing more than to hold the blond man in his arms, and have him sleep on him all day.

“Ah! Tiger and Barnaby, it’s so nice to meet you, Tiger. Nice to see you again, Barnaby.” Lady O, despite her age, looked young and vibrant in the deep burgundy dressed she had on. She hugged and kissed both of them and then fell into a small conversation before they were all pulled back to fix any makeup mishaps before the cameras started rolling.

“Just remember, the more honest you are, the more people will love you!” The woman laughed and then walked away to prepare for the rolling of the cameras.

Both Kotetsu and Barnaby turned to look at each other and smiled, a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

The people in charge of the show yelled some stuff to each other before the lights of the set brightened and the show began. Lady O introduced herself and sat on her comfy chair as she talked about some of the things that have happened to them since they began the journey of partnering Heroes. She also gave a brief description of some of their hardships, and once she finished her statement, she yelled both their names as their cue to walk in.

The lights were always hot against the domino mask on his face, but Kotetsu somehow loved it anyway. It was hard to look at the audience through the bright lights, but he could see lots of women and some men as well. The seats were packed.

“Please, take a seat. Take a breath because you guys have been going from interview to interview lately, haven’t you?” Lady O and Barnaby laughed at this as if it were an inside joke, and Kotetsu just sat there and smiled.

“It has been a little hectic with all the questions all our viewers have, but it’s certainly nothing compared to going out there and saving the city.” The blond and the raven-haired woman laughed at Kotetsu’s comment, both nodding their heads in acknowledgement.

“That is a fact, I can sympathize. But now that both of you are in the Second League, it must mean there is time for more interviews! So I thank you for being here!” The audience then clapped and cheered loudly. Once they went quiet, Lady O became serious. “Now, I must ask you, because it’s been bugging lots of fan’s heads: how is the dynamic between the two of you now, after all that’s happened?”

Kotetsu turned to look at Barnaby, signaling for him to answer the question, so the blond turned to the host and smiled. “Well, we have improved. There are occasions where we don’t have to say anything to know what we’re thinking, and that’s the most useful thing we’ve developed for crime fighting.” He then turned to Kotetsu, wondering if he had anything additional to say.

“Yes, but I also think our fighting itself has become more in sync, and that’s important.” Barnaby nodded his head and both turned to smile at their host, who in turn smiled back and turned to the audience.

“I think we just experienced some of that ‘no talking’ thing Barnaby was talking about.” The audience laughed out loud and both Barnaby and Kotetsu blushed at the comment.

“Oh, God.” The blond mouthed outside the range of his microphone, and Kotetsu laughed silently. This whole thing was becoming more and more interesting to them both.

“So, gentleman, you have to tell your audience… are there any retirement plans for either of you?”

Both turned to look at each other and then they turned back to Lady O, with a shake of their head.

“So far there hasn’t been any talk about that, but we never know what the future holds.”

“Okay. As much as I love to talk about work, we’re doing fun stuff today. I have a game planned for both of you, it’s simple, it’s fun and you’ll enjoy it. The audience e-mailed me and sent me letters, as well as tweeted and facebooked so many questions about you two, and I figured this game would make it more fun to answer them.”

They both nodded their heads and stood up along with her to walk to the right side of the set, where there was a chair with bright light shining on it, with soft fabric surrounding it along with christmas lights and decorations.

“You both will sit on the chair one at a time, and I get to ask whoever is sitting questions about your partner. You have to answer truthfully and, this is a night show, so don’t worry if you blurt out something spicy.” She winked at the audience and they all laughed and clapped, embarrassing the Heroes once more. “Tiger, you can go first.”

Kotetsu walked to the chair and sat on it, looking over at Lady O, who was standing behind a podium with Barnaby next to her.

“As soon as I finish asking the question, a clock is going to give you five seconds to answer it. Just a reminder that this is for fun and to have fun, so nothing mean.”

The brunet laughed at her comment and then looked up at Barnaby, a soft smile gracing his lips. He looked so handsome under those lights, with all the white and red surrounding him.

“First question, what’s the funniest thing Barnaby has ever slept in?”

“Uh, underwear!” Kotetsu yelled, making the audience laugh and Barnaby look over at him with wide eyes. The older man mouthed sorry to him and turned back to their host.

“What’s the most special thing you’ve ever done for your partner?”

“I captured a jewel thief for him.” He frowned at the answer to that question, there are plenty of better things he could’ve said, but too late now. Besides, this was just for fun, after all.

“Watch out for this one, I don’t want to split any partnerships. Give me one thing that your partner does that’s annoying?”

“He does his hair constantly.” Barnaby rolled his eyes at this but kept smiling. The audience laughed louder at this answer, which made the blond turn and smile at them.

“If there was a Hero with your and your partner’s powers combined, what would it be called?”

“Uh, um…Wild Bunny!” The audience started to laugh along with Lady O as soon as he finished saying the awful name. All Barnaby did was smack his face in exasperation.

“Oh, I don’t know if I can recover from that one. Okay, the next and last one: if you could pick a different partner, who would that be?”

Kotetsu looked off to the side for a second before turning his eyes to the blond love of his life, and smiling softly before saying, “I won’t have anyone else other than Barnaby.”

Lady O and the audience ‘awed’ him and then she turned to the camera in front of everyone. “Okay guys, we’re going to a commercial break, and when we come back our handsome blond will be the one sitting on that chair. Isn’t Tiger a sweetie?”

The lights on the set switched and a group of makeup artist ran towards the three of them and immediately started fixing their faces. Kotetsu was thankful the powder being slapped on his faced was covering the blush on his cheeks. Barnaby was currently looking at him but chatting with his makeup artist at the same time, making him a little nervous.

“Tiger, you did wonderful, the viewers loved your answers.” Lady O approached him and patted his cheek lovingly before aiming a sweet smile at him.

“We’re back in ten!” Someone from the side yelled as everyone slowly stopped to chat and Lady O went back to the podium. This time Tiger walked and stood next to her while Barnaby walked to sit on the chair. “Barnaby, you know what to do baby.” The woman winked at him and turned to the camera that was about to roll.

“And we’re back with our favorite Heroes, the sensation of the moment. The game we’re playing is for fun and to answer some of the fan’s questions, and let me tell you, so far it’s been nothing but laughter and fluff.”

The audience started clapping again and then the cameras pointed to Barnaby.

“Boy oh boy did you get the good ones. First one coming! What is the one thing you enjoy the most about your partner, but wished you could change?”

The blond didn’t even blink before he blurted the answer. “His clumsiness.” Kotetsu stared at him and wondered how on earth was he able to answer that fast and without stopping for a second to think.

Laughter erupted along the audience and Kotetsu raised his hand to scratch his neck in embarrassment. He was indeed clumsy.

“Second question: If you could take someone else besides your partner to an empty island, who would it be?”

“His daughter!”

In Kotetsu’s mind, everything went silent as he heard the answer his partner blurted out. It took two long seconds for Barnaby to realize what he said and slap his hands on his mouth, then turn to look at the brunet who was gasping with horror.

“D-daughter?”

~

His fingers were playing with the lock on the big, french doors before he undid it and flung them open. The fresh, chilly breeze slapped him in the face and it somehow made him feel better about the whole thing. It was like watching Barnaby smile, or to see the light of the city reflecting on his beautiful green eyes as he laughs. After they left the set and went on a walk by the beach, he kept promising himself he wouldn’t be angry at him.

The anger did come to him, but he kept himself quiet so it wouldn’t be aimed at the blond. It was not his fault, nor did he intend to put his family in danger in any way. It had been just an accident.

“I’m sorry.” His partner’s voice almost got lost from the sound of the outside world coming through the window.

Kotetsu turned and smiled softly at him, who was currently sitting on the edge of a kind size bed and fidgeting with the bottom end of his black shirt. That was a rare view to have of his partner.

“You don’t have to apologize, Bunny, I understand it was an accident.”

“Yes, but… still, I sort of blurted out your biggest secret besides your identity.” His fingers stopped fidgeting with the shirt and instead started to rub at his eyes tiredly.

Looking down at the younger man’s bare feet, Kotetsu walked up to him and lowered himself on one knee. Caressing one of Barnaby’s foot, the blond jumped at the unexpected touch and as he tried to pull his foot away, the brunet tightened his hold on it.

“Don’t move, I’m going to try my best at a foot massage.” Barnaby frowned and tried to yank the foot once more, but Kotetsu did the same to keep him where it was.

“I really think we should talk about the whole—”

“Just lay down and relax, please,” The pleading tone in his voice made the blond shut up and lay back on the bed as his feet were being massaged by him. “you haven’t slept well these past couple of days, I need you to be relaxed and free of worries. Let me worry for you, okay?”

He didn’t see the blond nod his head, but the slight movement on the mattress let him know the blond wasn’t going to argue with him anymore.

It’s been two weeks since they got the call to do this interview, and it’s been two weeks since Barnaby hasn’t been able to have more than a couple of hours of sleep at a time. It was worrying him, he doesn’t want his Barnaby tired and grumpy all the time. Or spilling secrets on national television.

“Ugh, I told you I had a bad feeling about this interview.” The other groaned as his hands started to rub his face once more.

“You’ll irritate your skin if you keep doing that.” Kotetsu spoke from where he was now sitting on the floor and working on the blond’s nerves.

“Who cares! I can’t believe I did that. My God, what’s wrong with me…”

Sighing, the older man picked himself up and with a slow movement, his hand caressed the blond’s knee and then moved up the length of his body until it stopped at one of the hands on his face.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” The smile he gave his partner made the other blush, and then he bent down to kiss him with a long and chaste taste of lips. “nothing is wrong with you, nothing has ever been wrong with you. You’re perfect the way you are.”

The corner of Barnaby’s mouth moved up, but the smile never reached his eyes. “That’s far from the truth, Kotetsu. Everything is wrong with me, that’s why we’re trying to change it, remember?” His voice was close to a whisper and Kotetsu made himself comfortable next to the blond on the bed, his arms wrapping around the strong, yet trembling body.

He understands the reasons behind the self hating words. That’s why Kotetsu didn’t get angry at the blond, why he won’t ever get angry at the blond. So much has happened to Barnaby, and most of that much has involved him in the other’s life somehow. Kotetsu is aware that right now Barnaby was blaming himself for putting out there that Wild Tiger has a daughter, and that some might put two and two together with the girl that saved the city and possibly saved the world from a long while back. That now Kaede is in danger once more, and it’s all because of him. This is on top of everything he already blames himself for happening.

The moment he saw self loathing in Barnaby’s eyes, he realized how deep the pain truly goes, how wide the cut actually is. And that his love alone was not going to fix it. But for now, for tonight, all he wanted was for Barnaby to forget, to forgive, and to see and feel and taste the love he has for him.

“Shh, no, nothing’s wrong.” He moved his head closed to the blond’s and let his lips kiss the side of his face, then moved down and down until he could trace the line of his jaw. The tension leaving his face with each touch of lips to skin.

Barnaby removed his hands from his face and rested them on his stomach as Kotetsu laid kisses on him. Kotetsu took this opportunity to push the other’s face towards his with the hand he had by his face, so their lips could meet in a sweet kiss. It didn’t take long for it to turn to more than just a peck, with both trying to nibble at each other’s lips.

Not long after, their hands were busy trying to take clothes off their bodies from their positions on the bed. Kotetsu got an elbow to his ribs and Barnaby a hand to his face, but once they were both on their undergarments laying side to side on the bed, it was all forgotten. Barnaby started playing with Kotetsu’s hair as the brunet rubbed his palms on the muscular back, pushing their bodies together as much as they could be.

He heard the blond sigh in contentment as his fingers played with the edge of his boxerbriefs, the elastic stretching under his palms and the hot skin shuddering at the contact. Kotetsu stopped for a second before pulling the fabric down, and the blond laughed between kisses.

“Just do it Kotetsu. It’s okay, I want you to.” And Kotetsu understood what the blond meant by that statement. It made his stomach flutter and he felt himself tighten in his own underwear.

So he did, and both finally pulled all barriers between them, and skin rubbed against skin. The air between them getting hotter and hotter despite having the window open. Kotetsu couldn’t keep himself from groaning in delight as Barnaby pushed his hips hard against his own, their hands going around each other’s body and the space between them becoming less and less by the minute.

The flutter against the other’s chest could be felt, Kotetsu noted. Both were now turning to where the brunet was laying back and Barnaby partially on top of him. Their mouths not separating for anything other than breath for a simple second, and then back to what they were previously doing. It was fantastic, the way the blond seemed to want to touch him, to want to feel him and reassure himself that this was happening, as much as he wanted to do the same to him.

And long minutes went by before the older man remembered that if they wanted to get further, there needed to be preparation done. And Barnaby smiled the whole time, his eyes half closed and his lips red from all the kissing, he assured Kotetsu that this is what he wanted, to feel him inside and to feel him move as he was inside. It made sense to Kotetsu, the blond was not as experienced as Kotetsu, and although the brunet was just as inexperienced with men, the basics were not unknown.

As his fingers worked the tension off Barnaby, their eyes were glued to the other’s, almost as if both could communicate from sight alone. The blond threw his head back at the feeling of Kotetsu’s fingers moving in and out of him, and despite the carefulness a groan escaped his mouth.

Kotetsu wouldn’t doubt this was an odd feeling, new and all. He will experience it himself soon enough, but for now he needed to concentrate and try to make it the least uncomfortable for his partner.

He continued with more fingers, less fingers, hearing the blond groan and also hearing him moan. Kotetsu doesn’t want to hurt him, so he will spend as much time doing this before he gets to experience this first time for the both of them with each other. Kotetsu was a romantic like that.

“I think it’s fine if…” The blond whispered to his ear huskily, eyes clouded with desire. Kotetsu’s weren't far from that.

Both took their time, and as their bodies inched closer and closer together, gasps were leaving their lips before being pushed together into a passionate kiss. It had been so long since Kotetsu enjoyed the feeling of being snug inside someone’s body. The body of someone he loves with all his heart.

And so both their hips began to move and to find a rhythm, names being moaned and whispered as their love burned with the passion they both had for one another.

~

The snow was slowly making it’s way to the ground as their steps got faster and faster. They couldn’t hold the excitement of being united as a family for the first time this year, and for Christmas nonetheless. Barnaby had been completely agreeable to the idea of coming out to his mother and his brother, and it made him shed tears of joy.

“Do you think she’ll like the present I got her?” The blond pulled a lock of hair behind his ear, his eyes looking down and the huge teddybear he was carrying with him.

Kotetsu looked up from the text he was reading, it was from Antonio and it said: Good luck!

“Mmm, Bunny, anything coming from you will drive her nuts.” He put the phone away and smiled at the blond as both approached the front of the Kaburagi residence in a hurry, hoping to not get trapped under the falling snowflakes.

“You’re right.” Barnaby laughed as he whispered ‘I’ll race you’ before sprinting to the entrance, Kotetsu kicking his steps up not far behind his partner.

Before both could open the door, said door swung itself open to reveal a short, cute brunette dressed in a cozy sweater and tights with knee-high boots.

“You’re both late!” She shouted before jumping up into her father’s embrace, her and Kotetsu twirling before he put her down.

“Bunny here wanted to get you a present. Sorry he kept us from getting here on time.” The blond turned to glare at him playfully before he stretched his arms and the huge teddybear along with them towards the preteen.

“For me!? Thank you, it’s so cute!” She smiled and kissed Barnaby’s cheek when he bent down for one.

“Oh, I get you a bear and you yell at me, he gets you a bear and he gets a kiss!? How unfair!” The brunet puffed his cheeks in fake anger before narrowing his eyes at his partner in jealousy.

Kaede laughed and grabbed Barnaby’s now free hands, pulling him into the house while Kotetsu followed behind them with the suitcases on each his hands.

“They’re home!” The girl yelled at what both assumed was Kotetsu’s mother before letting go of Barnaby’s hands and running away from the towards her room. “Wait there!” She yelled before disappearing behind her bedroom door.

Barnaby shook his head and turned to Kotetsu with a wide smile. Oh how he loves those smiles.

“What?” He asked, smiling back at his partner and leaning forward to steal a soft kiss.

“Nothing, I just… I’ve never felt so much at home before.” His voice was low, but Kotetsu heard every word, and he also noticed how thick it got with sentiment. The brunet’s arms let go of the suitcases instantly and then pulled the blond to him, pressing his chest to the other’s in a loving embrace.

“Dad, Barnaby! Look!” Both let go of one another as Kaede ran out her room and towards them in a hurry. A piece of paper on her hand. “After I was in national television—”

“You were not in national television. Barnaby simply mentioned that Wild Tiger had a daughter.” Kotetsu’s mother said loud enough for all of them to hear from the kitchen. This made Barnaby and Kotetsu chuckle.

Kaede’s face turned red, and then she tried to ignore her grandma’s interruption. “After Barnaby mentioned me on national television, I posted this on the internet for everyone to see. I think it’s going to make your boss happy, to know you’ll be getting so many reviews.”

Kotetsu took the paper from his daughter’s hand and moved closer to Barnaby so both could look down at it. It was the picture they took together the first time Barnaby came to visit his hometown. The one they took with Kaede on the floor with her laptop. Except, there were masks identical to the one he uses as Wild Tiger edited into all their faces.

“Well!?”

Barnaby laughed and Kotetsu just stared at it with wide eyes. He looked up and saw his daughter being complimented by Barnaby for her cleverness, and then his mother stepped out to greet them both.

This time his heart didn’t beat crazily inside his chest, nor did his stomach sunk in any way.

They have been through so much together, and so much more these past two months, but more than that, they have both evolved and matured together somehow. He knows he can’t heal all of Barnaby’s bruises, and no matter how hard he tries the blond can only change the moment he decides to do so. But as he stares at his daughter laughing and blushing, his mother kissing and hugging the blond, and Barnaby smiling and talking like there is nothing wrong in the world…

Interviews forgotten, spilled secrets forgiven. Crazy train rides and even more crazy bosses. Lady O and the laughing audience…

He’s never felt more at home.

“Me too, Bunny.”


End file.
